Class S
by CrashedmyHarley
Summary: The yu yu hakusho gang is sent to stop two girls who are on a murder spree. What happens when they bite off more than they can chew? Why are the girls even murdering people? Read to FIND OUT! fin. Read Class S Part Two For more Class S pleasures.
1. Say Hello! Ailias and Lee's entrance!

Hey! This is my first story and I know that it's not very…grammatically correct? Can anybody tell me how to fix it so that the quotes actually have indents? Well, enjoy! Class S is here!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….(Funny! X3)

"Hey, toddler! Why the hell are we here at 3 in the morning!" Yusuke shouted at the flustered lord.

"Yusuke! This is serious and I need you to listen!" Koenma shouted back while Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara watched the two bicker back and forth.

"Yusuke I think that for once we should listen." Kurama pulled Yusuke back and tugged him into a recliner.

"Okay, team, we have a situation. There's been a murder spree in Kyoto. Surprisingly it's only two demons."

"Only two! Just tell me where they are, I'll take those dastardly demons down!" Kuwabara jumped onto the back of the recliner only to fall when Hiei shoved the chair backwards.

"Hn, baka ningen." Hiei smirked. "How do you know they're male?"

"How else could they go on a murder spree?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"But, Yusuke, They're girls." Kurama blinked and turned back to the large screen when Yusuke ran over to him.

"Well, how do YOU know they're female!" Yusuke demanded stupidly.

"There is the little thing about their pictures on the screen." Kurama smiled hesitantly, then Kuwabara and Hiei walked over. The former sporting a rather large bruise from the latter.

On Koenma's screen there were two pictures. The picture on the left was of a girl that was about 5'4" with long dark blue hair down to her knees. She had bright, mirth filled lavender eyes and a large ominous shadow looming behind her. Two black and blue fox ears sat perched on the crown of her hair and a swishing foxtail went around her legs. She was wearing a black tunic outlined in blue and gray gauntlets. There was a list of stats beside her picture. Name: Lee-Age:55-Shadow fox demon-Weapon of choice: Dual swords. Lee was smirking fiendishly for the camera. Beside her picture was one of another girl. This girl was about 7 foot and had two long elf-like ears by her long white hair that reached her ankles. A thin black striped tiger tail peeked out from under her loose ponytail. She had light mahogany, almost red eyes, and was wearing a tight black t-shirt with black leather pants and thick leather belt. Over that was a light purple trench coat with red lining. Her stats were listed next to Lee's. Name: Ailias-Age: 1500-White tiger demon-Weapon of choice: Claws. Ailias was holding one claw up, it dripping in souring green blood.

"I'm afraid that's all the data we have, they actually posed for the camera before slicing off its owner's head." Koenma sighed. "The ogre was hired the prior Monday."

"So, we're killing those guys, er, girls?" Kuwabara muttered drooling at Lee's picture.

"No, you're not killing them, you're capturing them and bringing them in for trial." Koenma said matter-of-factly as he turned in his chair.

"We have to bring two baka onnas in for trial?" Hiei raised one eyebrow and watched as Kurama turned to look at him then Koenma.

"Do you at least know where they are?"

"Kyoto, Kurama, they're killing what seems to be random targets." Koenma sighed. "We have no idea who they are until they die, they have no connections."

"A murder spree, with no connections, how can you be sure that they're killing them at all?" Kurama held his chin delicately in one hand.

"They are trade marks, Ailias kills by a swift slice through the throat. Lee, on the other hand, slices an X on her victim's stomach. Can you imagine the horror of seeing that on the same victim?"

"Hm, we'll leave immediately." Kurama nodded and left with the others.

The spirit detectives arrived in a dark forest in Kyoto after finding the two demons trails. They walked in further and had to sidestep when a man's dead body was flung through the trees at them.

"What the hell!" Yusuke shouted, unknowingly alerting their prey to their presence.

"Hm, foolish, little mortals and the makai traitors. How sad." A deep voice chuckled and echoed around them. "Should we?"

"Oh, yes, let's!" A lighter voice followed as a figure emerged from the brush. A thin, lithe figure stepped out and they saw her study her nails. "Wanta handle them?"

"Can't spoil all your fun, go'head." The deeper voice snorted and they watched a much taller figure walk out beside the girl. The girl's reply was cut short when Kuwabara suddenly went forward.

"Hello my lovely lady, please let me protect you from the murderers in this forest!" He grabbed her hands and dropped to his knees. "Will you marry me?"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid human!" The girl yelled and fervently struck his cheek, leaving three long, deep gashes.

"Stop flirting." Came the echoed reply from both sides. Yusuke and the taller demon looked at each other and the girl growled.

"We've come to take you to Spirit World, surrender and we won't hurt you badly!" Yusuke challenged Ailias.

"The half demon wants to take me in? Yeah, right, foolish mortal." Ailias growled and Kurama watched as her hair rose slightly as if hackles.

"Humph. They think that they will take us in? Who the hell are they kidding?" Lee laughed.

"Come along quietly now." Kurama stepped forward.

"He smells like Youko Kurama and has his essence." Ailias muttered, then turned to Lee. "Youko Kurama, the thief lord, wants to take us in? Where is my camera?" Her dark laughter greatly conflicted, but complimented Lee's lighter, harder laughter.

"You'd be stupid not to listen, or have all demons lost their common sense?" Hiei snarled back.

"Nah, only you!" Lee chuckled. Hiei glared at 50 of his glare rate. He drew his sword.

"Then it is the hard way with you!" He charges forward. Lee drew her sword, but Ailias steps forward, knocking him to the ground.

"Not while I'm around! You will be fighting me," Ailias snarled. She flashed to wards him, but he flipped backwards, making her miss. "Aw, c'mon on shortly, or do you not fight class S demons?"

"CLASS S!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in unison. Hiei's eyes widened.

"Class S," He smirked. "The outta be fun."

"Aw! C'mon Ailias, I wanna fight too!" Lee whined.

"You'll play with them, then you'll let your guard down, allowing them to strike!"

"But what fun is it when you just kill them? I won't let them win!" Lee argued.

"Fine. You get the one with the crush on you!"

"Meanie." She charged at Kuwabara, knocking him to the ground. Lee sat on top of him with her swords crossing at his neck. "Hello again."

"Get offa me, ya little whelp!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Ailias! He used a big word!" Lee yelled over at Ailias. She paused in her fight, stopping Hiei by holding his sword between her claws.

"No way! That baka couldn't use an intelligent word if his life depended on it!"

"Well, I don't know how intelligent it was, but it sure was big! Whelp I think he said… You little whelp. Hmm… MUST BE AN INSULT!"

"No duh, stupid kit! He's calling you a short, little idiot!"

"DIE FOOLISH MORTAL!"

"Kit learned something from me after all. Well, how's about we finish this sparky?" She gets an idea. DING! "How about we knock em all out and take em back to toddler."

"Koenmy? You're hungry aren't you?"

"Shrimp?"

"Sure." And with that, the entire gang is knocked out. Alias slung Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama over her shoulders, while Lee tied a vine around Hiei's ankle and dragged him behind her. "So, to Koenmy's?"

"Hm, sure. He should know how his little toys are doing." Alias shrugged and opened a portal and they walked/dragged in.

"We're still eating right?"

"Duh."

Koenma was sitting in his chair, waiting impatiently for his team to return with their prisoners. Suddenly, the door was slammed open with Ailias slowly swinging her foot back down beside her. She icily strode in and waited in front of Koenma's desk for Lee to come in. A moment later, Lee walked in, Hiei in tow, and stood by Ailias. Everything was silent for a moment before Lee burped and Ailias hung Yusuke up with a hold on his ankle.

"These yours, toddler?" Ailias questioned and when Koenma gave a strangled yes, she swung Yusuke over the top of Koenma's screen and tossed Kuwabara over the back of the recliner. She looked at Kurama, then dropped him on the desk. Lee, on the other hand, took a more creative approach and jumped up to the ceiling fan and tied Hiei to one of the blades. Then she hopped back down and landed on Koenma's desk beside Ailias. "Just call next time, ne?"

Then the two left Koenma's office as the spirit detectives started to awake. Hiei blinked for a second before yelling loudly.

"Get me down from here, NOW!"

5 minutes later..

"How could they defeat you? You are the spirit detectives, you are the Human World's Protectors!" Koenma rambled on.

"They were S class." Yusuke mumbled.

"I want you to go back out there and find them!" Koenma shouted.

"We can't. Mother will be worried by now." Kurama explained as he left.

"Shizuru doesn't even know." Kuwabara added for himself while Hiei just walked out.

"Keiko's gonna kill me." Yusuke sighed and left as well.

"Those menaces must be stopped! Who knows what they are doing now! What destruction!" Koenma muttered to himself.

Back with the demons…

Lee burped loudly as she finished her meal after they had returned to their den.

"Kit, what did I tell you?" Ailias growled lightly.

"Only burp if it is not a good time to let it escape another way." Lee mock lectured.

"One, don't mock me, two, I didn't say that."

"I know, onee-san. I'll be better." Lee mumbled into Ailias's trench coat as she hugged her mentor.

"Honestly, I still don't know why I took you in."

"'Cause, I'm cute!"

"Sure you are. Go to bed now."

"Well, nyah to you too!"

"Bed."

"Night."

"Night."

Ailias watched as she stalked off before flicking on the compact she stole from the red headed detective. She figured that with some rewiring the device could be used as a one way walkie talkie, or a way to taunt the foolish detectives. Either way, it was fun. She muttered to herself while she rewired it and glanced every once and a while at Lee's door, where music was being played at what one would assume to be an inaudible level.

"Foolish little kit."

Niki and KJ signing off!


	2. Everyday, regular CHAOS!

Hey! Second chappie is here! Rejoice! Oh yeah, I forgot last chappie, but…

Disclaimer: I know that you know that I know that I'm gonna say I no own Yu Yu Hakusho!

**Chapter 2:**

"Lee, lets finish this," Ailias commanded. Lee places her signature mark on the last human's chest, a cross mark across their chest.

"I'm hungry," Lee says with a smile.

"Then grab something and lets go." Ailias is alert. Lee searched through the cabinets, throwing random boxes of food on the floor. "LEE! What did I tell you about playing with your food." Lee's ears flattened on her head.

"They'll bite back?" Lee questioned.

"When they're still alive." Lee blinked and Ailias laughed. "Just checking." Lee goes back to her search for food. She comes to the freezer. The front door flew open as the Spirit Detectives ready their attacks. "Oh, you bakas again? Come to get your asses kicked?"

"Try it the other way around," Hiei snapped. Ailias smirked. Lee rushed into the room with a box of "Fish 'N Stix" and a delicious morsel in her mouth. They eased. "Does she have a fish stick in her mouth?"

"NO! It's a bite sized fish bar!" Lee corrected. Everyone did one of those sweat droplet things.

"I, uh… think you're supposed to heat it up first." Yusuke commented.

"Oh… I guess that's why it's so hard…" Kuwabara's eyes light up.

"OH!" He exclaimed. "She's so cute! I think I'm in love all over again!" Lee dropped the fish sticks and gives Kuwabara another gash across his chest. Sigh… ningens are so idiotic. BAKA!

"Anyway…" Yusuke started. "Are we gonna finish this or what?"

"No." Ailias answered. Everyone was caught off guard. "The little one is hungry."

"I don't think you have a choice Ailias." Kurama answered back. Lee and Ailias sent a wave of energy that once again knocked out the gang. Ailias tied them up and stuffed them in a closet. Before closing it, Lee grabbed a marker and drew humorous faces on each of them. Ailias rolled her eyes.

"What are you in the mood for?" Ailias asked her charge.

"Hm… HotPockets?"

"Why not?"

After 3 hours, the gang finally awakened.

"Uh, why's it so dark in here?" Kuwabara asked dumbly. Hiei glared at him, though Kuwabara couldn't see it. Too dark. They untie them selves and open the closed door. AH! LIGHT! IT BURNS! They squinted as they step into the open but bloody room. Bodies of the demons' victims lye still. Kurama stared at Yusuke.

"Gotta problem fox boy?" Yusuke asked. He looked up at Kurama who was staring with wide eyes at him. Kurama had a clown's face on in black ink. "Nice face."

"I could say the same about you." Kurama commented. Yusuke's face was covered in black ink as well.

"I'd say," Hiei started, "We got 'punk'd'."

"Why didn't you want to fight them?" Lee questioned Ailias. Lee balanced her self to walk on the side of the curb as a tight rope walker would. Her arms are crossed behind her neck.

"Because Kit, we just got finished with a bloody battle."

"Does it really matter that we get more blood on our clothes?"

"Why kill more than we need to?"

"It's… fun…?" Ailias looks to Lee.

"You have so much to learn, Kit… so much to learn yet."

"You're lavishing this up aren't you Ailias?"

"Of course." Lee jumps onto Ailias's shoulders.

"We're getting HotPockets, right?"

"If you get down and walk… sure." Lee jumps down.

"Kay… Soooo… why are we killing more than we need to if we don't need to kill… to uh… live y'know…?"

"Revenge. I thought I told you this already."

"You did… I just wanted to make sure. So, who's next?"

"A Pizza HotPocket.

"YOU LOST THEM AGAIN!" Koenma scolded. "How could you loose to them? They didn't even fight! Oy… Those two have got to be caught, or Father'll be furious…" He rubs his forehead.

"They use some sort of wave to cancel all brain functions," Kurama informed the tiny tot.

"No excuses! They must be caught! Now go…" Koenma ordered. The Spirit Detectives turned to leave, but Toddler Commando stops them. "And I want them alive for judgement! You hear me?"

"Don't pop a vein," Yusuke said. They exited Koenma's office and walked through a portal, leading them to Kuwabara's house.

"Well, Detective. This is quite a situation…" Hiei stated.

"No kidding… S class demons…" He sat down on Kuwabara's bed. "How do we fight them?"

"Fight who?" Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister asked intently.

"A new case, sis. They're S class demons…"

"Oh, what a catchy name for themselves…"

"Well," Kurama started, "No matter how catchy their given name is, we still can't beat them."

"Maybe we can…" Hiei comments. "Ailias seems to be protective of the little one. If we do something to her, we might be able to get through…"

"OK," Yusuke states. "Two problems with that! One: The chick can defend herself without Ailias. Two: Ailias won't let us near her! How the hell are we gonna get Lee?"

"What are their names again?" Shizuru questions.

"Ailias and Lee," Kurama answers. "Lee is the one that we are talking about getting. She is Ailias's weakness. It would seem…"

"Why don't you surprise them?"

"Tried it." Her brother answers.

"Threaten to do something to Lee."

"They'd laugh." Hiei admits. "We're screwed."

"Maybe not," Kurama added. "We just need… some friends."

Ailias and Lee entered the WalMart to find some HotPockets. Ailias is wearing a hat with her hair pulled up into the hat. This made her hair seem shoulder length. Her tail is hidden behind her trench coat. She wobbles every few steps as her balance isn't so well… balanced. Lee walks beside the cart with no disguise at all. People stare at her.

"Look Mommy!" A little boy squealed as he walked pass the two demons. "It's a doggie!" The little boy turns behind Lee. She looks at him over her shoulder. As the little boy grabs her tail, Lee readies to strike him, but Ailias grabs her by the waist and pulls her into the cart.

"It's your own fault that little ningen saw your tail in the first place, you know?"Ailias scolded.

"We shouldn't have to hide our true selves!" Lee argued.

"We do if we want to avoid trouble."

"What's the fun in that?" Lee sat in the cart and pouted, back facing Ailias.

"That's it… sit there like a good little kitsune."

"Hmph!" Ailias smiles and turn to the frozen food section. Lee spots her prey. As Ailias passes the door with the HotPockets, Lee grabs a hold of the door and swings the cart back to it. The cart pushes into Ailias's stomach. Ailias glares at Lee. Lee smiles a feeble smile.

"Found em…" Lee said. Ailias's glare disappears.

"Well, grab a pack." Lee opened the door and gently held the HotPockets to her body. "Now… hold on." Lee nodded. Ailias throws off her hat and allows her tail to be free. She backs up, then rushes forward. Lee sits in the cart with the HotPockets tucked under her arms. Ailias lets the cart go loose, grabbing Lee. They break through the glass doors.

" Let's do that again!" Lee squealed with sure delight of the steal.

"Not today Kit!" Ailias answered. They jump into traffic, causing complete mayhem. Smoke emits from their destruction. How quaint.

KJ and Niki signing off!


	3. Spirit World House Call!

Chapter 3:

"Ailias, I'm bored!" Lee whined loudly in Ailias's ear. "There's nothing to do!"

"And why are you telling me this?" Ailias huffed harmlessly as she nabbed Lee by the scruff of neck.

"Cause you usually have someone to torture or murder or something!" Lee growled and tried to swipe Ailias's cheek.

"Fine, you want torture! We're going to Spirit World." Ailias grabbed Lee's swords and tossed them at the girl. "Grab a bucket of water, super glue, and some duct tape. Got it?"

"Got it! Can I get the BIG tube of super glue?"

"Would I want you to use any other tube?"

"Nope, you always taught me that bigger is better when torturing somebody!"

"I finally got through that thick skull of yours."

In Spirit World…

"Where could they be? I haven't even heard of them since that thing with the Hot Pockets!" Koenma shouted at the scurrying ogres. "Get me the detectives, NOW! Now you stupid excuse for a demon!"

Koenma leaves and the team arrives. They close the door behind them only to have it burst open and hit them in the backs.

"Honey, I'm home!" Lee shouted as she bounced through the door and sat on the temporarily stunned Yusuke's back.

"I told you, stop flirting with the enemy!" Ailias growled as she walked in with the supplies.

"I'm not flirting, I'm playing!" Lee stuck her tongue out and watched as Ailias knocked Kurama back out when he sat up.

"Sure, then go play with your little boyfriend." Ailias pointed at Kuwabara, who, at the moment, was flopping about like a fish out of water.

"He's not my BOYFRIEND!" Lee yelled and grabbed the defective teenager and super glued some duct tape over his huge mouth. "Hey, Ailias! Help me stick them on the ceiling!."

"I have taught you well, Obi-wan-san." Ailias helped Lee set the team, except for Kuwabara, on some duct tape then they tossed them at the ceiling and watched as they got stuck.

"Five points!" Lee shouted as she stuck Hiei on the ceiling fan. Again.

"Did you even aim?"

"Not really." Lee sighed then put super glue on the top of Kuwabara's head then stuck him upside down on the floor. Kuwabara was bent at what had to be a very painful angle.

"Hm, I'm, I'm something." Ailias said thoughtfully.

"Hungry? Demented? Playful?" Lee rattled off a list.

"Yes. I'm thinking Chinese. But first, toddler needs a lesson."

"I like the way you think." Lee chuckled evilly.

Koenma walked into the room, still slightly ticked, and stopped at the sight of his detectives once again sprawled across his room. Suddenly Ailias stepped up in front of him and smirked playfully.

"Your turn."

Koenma was left in his office with a bucket over his head, drenched, and wrapped in duct tape like a bug recently captured by a spider. Oh, yeah, and his hat was super glued to his foot. Lee had a Sharpie, and for some reason only heaven knows, wrote 'I like Fudge! Hear me roar!' over his usual Jr. mark. All in all, chaos was fun.

"Hello? King Enma?" Ailias asked when a deep voice answered the phone.

"Yes?" The deep voice said.

"I think there's a problem with your son."

"What's that!"

"He's kind of… stuck at the moment. I think he could use some help… but I'm not tall enough to get him down…"

"YES! I'll be there soon!" Ailias hung up the phone. She turns to Lee who is stamping with Koenma's signature stamper. The entire room is now red. She then threw the ink pad at Koenma.

"Nice!" Ailias congratulated.

"Thank you!"

"Cmon, let's go."

"YAY! Chinese!"

KJ and Niki signing off!

Ailias breaks through screen: Be gone Foolish Mortals! Before I sick Lee on you!


	4. How much hair mousse do you use?

Chapter 4:

"OK! After weeks of them mocking us-" Yusuke started.

"And being strung up to ceiling fans." Hiei interrupted with a tinge of bitterness.

"And being super glued to what seems to be random objects to us." Koenma added.

"Right! After all that, like the one when they were eating Chinese, and we went in for Chinese ourselves… they, knocked us out and…" Flash back starts. Ailias and Lee are eating General Tso Chicken when the Spirit Detectives enter, squabbling about what to order. Hiei and Kurama stop and look at the two demons. Ailias senses their auras. She flings her chop sticks at them, knocking them both out. Yusuke turns when he hears a KURPLUNK! Kuwabara turns around with duct tape super glued to his mouth. Lee throws duck sauce at Kuwabara. It surprisingly knocks him out. Well, maybe it's not that surprising. Le throws hard and has bad aim. She throws onion rings at Yusuke. They go down his throat and he gags on them. GOOD NIGHT BOYS!

At Koenma's office.

"OH! The Chinese finally arrived!" Everyone feels like eating Chinese… Koenma hops down from his desk and opens an extremely large Chinese container. He squeals when he sees what's in it. "AH! KURAMA! What're you doing in my Kung Pow Chicken?" Later, he opens a fortune cookie. It reads, 'Hiei is taking flying lessons at the Chinese Place.'

At the Chinese Place:

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"How'd that midget get up there?" The manager asks in Chinese with English subtitles. End flash back.

"SO!" Yusuke continues. "I say we…! Surrender…"

"For our health." Kurama sighs.

"If I get hung up anymore my hair will do more than defy gravity." Hiei growled out.

"Hello, my dear playthings!" The oh so familiar voice of their tormentors rung out.

"Not AGAIN!" Kuwabara screeched.

"At least have some dignity! Stop screaming like a little girl!" Yusuke bonked him on the head.

"I take offense to that." Lee pouted and crossed her arms.

"Now, now Imouto, the liddiots know not of what they say." Ailias sighed, putting her elbow on Lee's head.

"What's a liddiot?" Kuwabara asks.

"Little Idiot." Ailias shrugs and walks over to Koenma. "So, do we get the bounty or what?"

"Bounty?" Koenma questions meekly.

"Yeah, we got a million yen on our heads. If we turn ourselves in, we get the bounty!" Lee chirps up.

"I'm afraid that doesn't work." Kurama says knowingly.

"Told ya squirt." Ailias says while picking up Kurama like a kit, by the back of the collar of his shirt. "Ya got some Kung Pow chicken in your hair. Ya know?"

"I thought I got that out!" Kurama growled and tugged at his hair.

"Anywho, we decided to turn ourselves in." Ailias said, dropping Kurama so that he continued to fuss on the floor.

"Why?" Koenma said shortly. "This is another scheme to get Hiei on ceiling fan, isn't it?"

"You are not getting in here!" Hiei growled and drew his sword.

"So you know that I know that you said that you aren't going to let us put us in jail." Ailias said.

"No, Ailias, he knows that you know that I know that he knows that we're trying to try out a scheme that does not exist." Lee deducted with her chin in her hand.

"Ah, my mistake." Ailias agreed.

The spirit detectives blinked and tried to translate their conversation.

"My head hurts." Lee translated for them.

"So what is going on?" Yusuke asked.

"We, the bad guys, are turning ourselves in to the good guys, you, to go to jail." Ailias explained.

"And why, if I may ask?" Kurama asks Ailias.

" 'Cause we're done." Ailias said curtly.

"Yep, see Ailias was getting revenge and I just, well, I just wanted to kill something." Lee perks up and taps Hiei's hair. "How much hair mousse do you use?"

"None, baka onna."

"Aw come on, don't lie to me. There is no way that your hair can do that without gel. Well, unless you stayed hanging from the fan for about, I'd say, four hours."

"Lee, please, it's not hair mousse, it's not gravity, it's natural." Ailias said, grabbing Lee and holding her under her arm.

"Okay, so you're under arrest."

"Under what charges?" Lee asks, knowing that Ailias is going to enjoy this.

"For killing so many people." Koenma said.

"Who killed so many people?" Ailias asked.

"You killed them."

"Killed who?"

"Those people!"

"What people?" Ailias looked back and forth then at Koenma again. "The detectives?"

"No, they're right there!" Koenma shouted.

"Who's right where?" Lee blinked.

"I give up!" Koenma shouted and fell over with his hat steaming.

"Nicely done, kit." Ailias smiled and Lee gave her two thumbs up. "Okay, so what's our punishment?"

"Your punishment is to….." Koenma trailed off. "You know I never considered it, since I didn't think they would actually catch you."

"Ah, so, what should we do?" Lee was confused.

"They could come with us on missions, maybe?" Kuwabara asks dumbly.

"NO!" The rest of the detectives yell.

"SURE!" Lee yells at the same time.

"Whatever." Ailias shrugs.

AND so, the gang now had to have the assistance of Lee and Ailias on their missions. This would lead to a whole new string of suicides. (None that will actually work since the bishies are loved all around the world and Ailias and Lee would be mercilessly slaughtered if they caused the heroes' death.)

JA NE!

KJ and Niki signing off!


	5. Can you say Tortue?

Chapter 5:

"I hate this…" Yusuke complained. Lee circled around him like a kitten.

"Hate what?" Lee started.

"This."

"This what?"

"This mission!"

"What mission?"

"This one!"

"One what?"

"The mission we're on!"

"Who's we?"

"US!"

"Us who?"

"You, me, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Ailias!"

"And what are we doing?"

"We're on a mission!"

"What mission?"

"Kurama! SAVE ME!"

"I can't…" Kurama said while twitching.

"WHY? Is she annoying you too?"

"No, not Lee… Ailias keeps on saying that I'm doing it wrong!"

"Doing what wrong?"

"I. Don't. Know…"

"Hey Lee," Ailias said with a chuckle. "The baka keeps on saying, 'I don't know." It's kind of scaring me…"

"I think you're scaring him!"

"OH, good. I thought I was doing it wrong!" Kurama tries to hang himself. "Hey fox boy… You're doing it wrong."

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yusuke yells.

"Can't take what?" Lee asks innocently, behind him suddenly.

"Good Lord! They're EVERYWHERE!" Kuwabara yells, running into a tree. Hiei was beside the tree, rocking back and forth while clutching his sword like a stuffed animal.

"It's OK." His eye twitches. "It'll be OK… Just stay by Kuwabaka and everything will be OK. He, He's one of them!"

"Oh pipe down sparky! I think those demons we were after are heading this way!"

"YEAH!" Lee agreed. "You guys… act like you're dead."

"Will you leave us alone?" Yusuke asked hopefully.

"It'd be kinda weird if we tortured dead guys… so… YEAH!" Ailias snapped at him. They all collapsed. Lee had some last minute fun. She snatched Hiei's sword and threw it across the path way they were walking on and growled when he tried to retrieve it. She made Kuwabara into a human pretzel, and threw Yusuke in the bushes. Kurama was fine the way he was, hung up to the tree looking as if he'd been hung. He was still trying… How sad. Ailias and Lee looked at their handiwork as the unknowing demons appeared.

"THE REKAI TANTEI!" One of the demons shouted. "They're… The Rekai Tantei is…"

"Dead." Ailias finished for him. "The little one and I took them down."

"Wow. It's S class demons like you that make me proud to be living here in Makai." Another spoke.

"And it's worthless D class demons like you who can't see the difference from a trail of aura, and an aura it's self!" Lee scolded. Before the demons understood what had happened, Lee and Ailias sent their all mighty powerful wave thingy, KO-ing the dirty… criminals.

"Kay, you guys can wake up now. Nice acting!" The guys begin to move, except for Kurama. He has KO-ed himself with his attempt at suicide.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" Ailias yelled. She cut him loose and flung him over her shoulder with some other demon under her arm. Yusuke and Kuwabara grab one demon each.

"Are we ready then?" Yusuke checked. Everyone nodded… well, except for the unconscious Kurama and Hiei who was across the pathway steaming like a teapot because Lee touched his katana. "Lets get gone!" They walk through a portal Hiei had created, leading back to Spirit World.

A Week Later:

"Go to bed!" Ailias scolded Lee.

"But I'm not tired."

"Don't make me send for Hiei!" Lee scrambled into her soft, cozy, Hiei free bed. This entire week, Hiei has beaten her to a pulp during training when she wasn't allowed to use her special KO wave. Ailias decided to mock her. Lee turned away from Ailias so she couldn't see the tears forming under her eyes. Ailias sat down next to her.

"Hey… it's OK…"

"An S class demon should never be defeated by a mere B class!"

"He's a master swordsman. You vary with all kinds of techniques. If it were fist combat, you'd kick the tar out of his Gothic ass."

"Can I stay up for 3 more hours if I say that made me feel better?"

"No." Ailias tucks Lee in and enters the main part of their den, to see a very pissed off Hiei standing in the entry way.

"Can I help you Dark Lord?" Ailias mocked.

"Hn."

"What cha here for? Imouto is asleep."

"You confuse me…"

"Why? Is it my radiant beauty? Do I keep you up at night because you fantasize about me in your dreams? OH! Hiei! You're way out of your league."

"When you're done making a fool of yourself, I'll talk."

"Then speak, or forever rest in peace."

"Why did you turn your self in?"

"Because we were done."

"Done what?" Ailias leans against the wall of her den.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Don't play with me onna."

"Oh getting feisty are we?"

"What were you done with? It doesn't seem to me like you were tired of killing. Sick of the blood rusted on your hands! No! I think you enjoy a good kill!"

"As do you…"

"What are you done with?"

"Revenge. Now leave."

"Revenge on who?"

"Hn."

"Answer me!"

"Leave! You'll wake the little one!" And with that, Hiei turned to leave. He'd rather not deal with both of their moody selves. He'll ask Lee at training in the morning. Ailias walked to the den's entrance and watched as Hiei left the woods. Once he was no longer visible, she turned in the sack, resting beside Lee. She watched Lee toss and turn in her sleep with a smile. Eventually, Lee cuddled into Ailias and Ailias fell into sleep.

KJ and Niki signing off!


	6. May the Toothpaste Torture you!

**Chapter 6:**

Everyone is sitting in Koenma's office. Ailias is lounging in a recliner chair, reading the new issue of, "Murdering Weekly". Lee is sprawled out on the floor, drawing in the new sketch book she stole from CVS. The Rekai Tantei are huddled up in the corner, all shivering. I do believe that Hiei's eye is twitching. Yes, yes, that is a definite twitch I see. Ailias peers over to the paranoid males. She lifts her eye brow and goes back to reading her magazine.

"We're done torturing you," Ailias admits. "You're no fun anymore."

"Yeah!" Lee agrees. She gets up from her sketching. "Besides, we can do much better pranks if we ban together!" She walks over to them.

"Pranks?" Kurama repeats.

"YEAH! You deaf or something? Like… stealing tooth paste from an entire neighborhood, then break into all the stores and spray the tooth paste everywhere so there's none to buy!" Hiei stands up to her.

"That is something a toddler would do." He tells her.

"I highly doubt Koenma would know what 'fun' is." Ailias smirks. She puts down her magazine.

"Sounds like fun. Lets go Lee." Lee runs out the door with Ailias at tow.

"Actually," Yusuke thinks, amazing! "That does sound like fun…" He gets up quickly. "Maybe… we can hotwire some cars, fix em up, and sell them for 10 bucks off their original selling price!" Yusuke runs after them.

"I guess… I could use some sort of criminal actions. I haven't had my fill for a few weeks now." Hiei says while glancing at his katana. "Maybe cut down a few people while I'm at it. I'll nail Ailias with some tooth paste."

"Not a chance Sparky!" Ailias yelled back at him. Hiei glared at nothing in particular. As the four leaves, Kuwabara comes to a conclusion.

"They're criminals…" Kurama just looks at him.

"Yeah."

At the local CVS:

"Gimme all your tooth paste!" Lee shouts at the store clerk. He ducks behind the counter.

"I don't know how to open the cash register!" He screams.

"I don't want your stupid money! I want your tooth paste! All that you have in stock!" He looks up at her confused.

"T-T-Tooth paste?" Lee nods annoyed.

"Yeah."

"Fresh out."

"Well, in that case…" She smoothly unsheathes her most awesome dual swords. They go DING from all their shiny-ness. Lee grins evilly. The dude panics.

"It's all on the shelves! Every last box and tube!" Lee puts her swords back into their sheathes. She grabs her hands behind her back and with a cute voice, says,

"Thank you!" She rips his head off his shoulders, then places her mark on his chest. Blood rusts her claws. Ailias leans against the blood stained counter with her arms crossed and grinning.

"Nice." Lee turns and jumps off the counter.

"He underestimated me. A mistake he will never again make."

"As he will never again breathe."

"Just the way I like em," Lee says, then licks her sword. "Dead." Hiei enters the store along with Yusuke. They notice the blood splattered on the counter top.

"So you started the party with out us?" Yusuke asks sarcastically. Hiei smirks at the blood splatter, but his smile disappears when Yusuke looks at him.

"Shall we?" Hiei asks, trying to cover up his desire for blood.

"Sure," Ailias shrugs. They gather all the tooth paste, then spreads it all across the highway, interrupting traffic and causing unsuspecting drives a world of destruction to drive through. Many deaths are sure to come from this. But, as Hiei can no longer contain his need for blood, he slaughters at least a dozen car pools for the heck of it. Pools of blood flood the roads. Yusuke, Lee, and Ailias stare wide eyed at his masterpiece. Hiei walks back to them with a satisfied grin, not a drop of blood on him. They all snap out of their trance when Hiei, very much amused, asks:

"Shall we snatch our selves some vehicles?" Today would surely go down in the books, which it does…

The Next Day:

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!" Koenma shouts at the four.

"Killed 50 people?" Ailias suggests.

"Exactly! What? Were you keeping tabs on them?" They shrug.

A very satisfied Hiei admits, "They were going to die eventually."

"That's beside the point!"

"What's your point then?" Lee asks stupidly.

"YOU KILLED 50 PEOPLE!"

"Hiei did most of it!" Yusuke congratulates.

"You demons are impossible…" (In case you didn't know, Yusuke is half demon.)

"Alright, so your point is to keep entertained?" Ailias questions.

"NO!"

"Well, analyzing the situation, if we hadn't have been bored, we wouldn't have done the whole, 'stealing' thing. If we hadn't have done that, Lee wouldn't have gotten pissed off at that guy who she killed. That's one less death. And, Hiei wouldn't have felt the need to kill the other 49. I recall that no one actually died in the tooth paste spread, just injured."

Koenma tries to understand what she said. It does make sense. It really makes sense. Damn it. Koenma sighs and puts his head down on his desk filled with paper work. "Whatever…"

KJ and Niki signing off!

PS: No one was actually murdered in the making of this chapter.


	7. Youko and Lee, that's just plain awkward

**Chapter 7:**

"Aw! Cmon Kurama!" Lee squirms. "I really gotta go!"

"Shh." Kurama commands her. Lee sits down Indian style and pouts. The two demons are in a dark room, small enough to be a closet. Lee squirms as her bladder shows the need to release. Kurama opens the door he is leaning on just a crack to see a party raging on.

"Nature is calling…" Lee admits.

"Don't answer." Kurama looks at the poor little kitsune in her desperate time of bladder problems. He feels bad for her. He's too soft. "I have an idea, but you may not like it." She looks at him awkwardly.

"What is it?"

Kurama slowly opens the door enough that he can fit through, in his Youko form. He is carrying poor Lee.

"I'm going to rip you apart for this," she whispers in his ear.

"You had to go." Youko Kurama whispers back. He walks up to the bar tender.

"Excuse me," He says to the man behind the counter. "Do you know where I can find the little kitsune's room? My daughter has to go real bad." The bartender lifts an eye brow.

"Of course. Right down that hall." He points.

"Thank you." The demon nods and they walk down the hall towards the female washroom. Youko Kurama receives many unwanted stares. Lee jumps down from his grasp.

"I can go on my own, _father_." A very pissed off Lee whines.

"I'm being protective _little one_. Now hurry up and go." He leans against the wall outside of the room as Lee enters. An evil grin appears over Youko Kurama's features. A few minutes later, Lee exits with a satisfied sparkle in her eyes. Her bladder stopped complaining.

"Ready?" Youko Kurama asks her.

"Ready for what?"

"For fun." He says slyly.

"We're on a mission."

"Lee, you like fun, right?"

"Fun after we do our job, or before, but not during."

"Suit your self." He walks off, leaving the little fox all by her lonesome. She begins to wander around, steaming like a pot of boiling water.

"Damn fox…" She mutters to herself.

"Hello sweetie." A raspy voice from behind calls to her. She is brought back to reality. A clammy hand tightly grips her shoulder, swinging her around to face a very ugly, very drunk demon. Possibly B class.

"Whaddya want?" She asks frightened.

"Just a little fun…" She opens her mouth to scream, but the demon's other hand muddles her voice from being heard.

Youko Kurama is sitting at the bar, downing another shot of hard liquor.

"Hit me again." He tells the bartender. The demon nods. A group of demons walk past Youko, chatting away.

"Didya hear?" One demon asks. "Delone found himself another victim!"

"Yeah I heard!" Another mentions.

"A little kitsune!" A third chimes in. Youko's ears perk.

"What did you say!" A drunk Youko Kurama yells at them.

"Delone is having some fun with a little fox!" One screams in an attempt at saving his skin.

"The rapist?" He questions angrily. The demons nod. "WHERE!"

"In the ally!" The others say in unison. Youko drops the one, rushing out the door to the ally way.

"Leggo a me!" A frightened Lee screams.

"You can squeal all you want!" Delone tells her. "No one can hear you out here."

"Except for me!" Kurama yells, in his human form. In seconds, Delone is KO-ed with Kurama walking away with Lee sobbing in his arms. About a mile from the site, Kurama collapses into a sob of his own. Lee crawls to the nearest tree, leaving Kurama in compulsive tears on the path.

"I'm so sorry!" He wails. He can't look at her. "I should have turned back sooner! When I'm in my demon form, I lose all common sense!" After a little bit, Lee gains enough control over her tears to speak.

"You should be sorry!" She scolds. "But… Things just happen, y'know?" Kurama stands up and wobbles over to her then collapses on his knees. His hands twitch with the urge to try and comfort her.

"Did h-he hurt you?" He asks. She shakes her head.

"No… He just… scared me… Real bad. I didn't know what was going on." She looks up at him and locks him in an embrace. "Thanks for coming for me…" Kurama sits there, staring at her shaking person.

"I, uh… I suppose we should call for some back up. That demon was the one we were after." Lee chuckles softly.

"Well if that ain't just the weirdest." She smiles at Kurama who smiles back.

"Cmon kid-o." He plays. He slings her over his shoulder and walks back to the KO-ed demon.

"HEY!" Lee kicks and squirms.

"Hey yourself."

KJ and Niki signing off!

PS: I know it was weird and all, but there is a reason for my madness!


	8. Rubber ducky boxers and a lot of blood

**Chapter 8**

"Wakie wakie boys!" Lee cried jumping on Yusuke.

"How the hell are you in my house!" Yusuke growled at the tiny torturous tyrant.

"Botan dropped us off, duh." Ailias shrugged while gripping Botan by her kimono.

"Hi Yusuke." She waved meekly.

"So, WHY are you here?" Yusuke muttered while watching Lee hop around the apartment, only to look in his mother's room and come back screaming.

"MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!" Lee screamed while scratching the wall. "THE HORROR!"

"Kit, what happened?" Ailias said calmly, holding Lee up in her other hand.

"Sh-sh-she, his m-mom, therewasthisguyandhewasonthebedandhewasn'twearinganything!" Lee screamed, while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, so that was what mom was doin' last night." Yusuke mumbled.

"I am so sorry that you had to see that kit." Ailias said dropping Lee back down to the floor, where the younger girl proceeded to rub her face against the floor in an odd resemblance to a break-dancer. "Anyway, we have a mission."

"A mission, and why aren't the others here?" Yusuke asked.

"We already got them." Lee mumbled, bringing her now red raw face from the floor.

"Luckily, Kurama's mother is decent. Unlike some people we know." Ailias shuddered then regained her fast slipping composure. "Mission, now, up."

"I'll be with Botan." Lee said, dragging the perky Grim Reaper behind her as she walked out the door.

"Oh, and Yusuke, I so love your rubber ducky boxers." Ailias smirked before jumping out of the window.

"I'm wearing rubber ducks?" Yusuke asked looking down.

Later! With the YYH gang.

"Hm… to battle huh?" Hiei smirked. "I like it!" He rushes out the door of Koenma's office.

"Uh… OK…" Yusuke commented. "How did he get, 'battle' out of 'robbery'?

"He must have caught a glimpse of my papers…" Koenma admitted. Sigh… Blood lust for Hiei… ANYWAY!

"So we are going to battle?" Lee asked. "Are we?"

"No. Not if it was a robbery." Ailias answered.

"Actually," Koenma starts. "Something was robbed from the Spirit Vault." The rest of the original Rekai Tantei gasp. "They stole… The Shadow Sword…"

"Sooo? WHAT!" Lee asked pissed off because she does not know what the fruitcakes is going on.

"Some one is making armies of demons from humans, and we have to slaughter them before we can get to the dude with the sword, right toddler?" Ailias explains.

"Uh… go join Hiei…"

"In other words, yes." Kurama translates.

"Sweet." Ailias smirked and strutted out the door. Lee, whooping, followed excitedly after her. They arrived at a plain valley filled with writhing demons that we being fended off by Hiei. Ailias jumped forward with Lee. "Want some help?"

"No, but I don't really have a choice do I?" Hiei huffed before slicing a demon's head clear off. It bounced over to Lee, who picked it up and shoved her hand into its jaw.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Lee mocked, moving the head's mouth. Ailias chuckled before leaping high into the air before coming crashing down atop demon heads.

"BLOOODWRAIIIITH!" She cried while hitting the ground and cleanly slicing a demon's head off, the spray of blood splashing her clothes.

Ailias growled and charged forward, bringing her claws straight through one demon before ripping her arm out of its side to swipe off another's head. Spinning around she brought her claws through the crowd of demons surrounding her, a fresh wave of blood coming off each one. A putrid stench rose when one towering above the rest came towards her. She growled her challenge before knocking him over with a slice through his leg then a swipe into his eyes. He howled before falling and crashing into his fellow demons. She was soaked in demon blood and her eyes glowed red. She let out a fierce animalistic roar before charging straight through a line of demons with her claws.

Lee watched for a moment, watching her mentor go into a fit of bloodlust. Then charged after her, dangerously swinging her double swords through the hordes of demons. She brought one sword's hilt down on a nearing demon's head while her other sword impaled a charging demon. She snarled, her fangs growing slightly and her fur on end, while bringing both swords down through a towering demon in her path. One sword was knocked from her hand while dealing with a nearing snake demon and she quickly killed her offending demon with a swipe of her claws. Looking over she saw her bloody partner regressing to tiger form to chew through an unaware demon's neck. Lee grabbed her swords and charged towards her mentor, leaving a bloody path of bodies in her wake.

Lee launched herself onto Ailias's furred back before slicing some shorter demons' heads off. Ailias growled at a nearing demon that would have towered above her human form. She leapt up and felt Lee dig her heels into her sides to keep from falling off. Ailias bit into the demon's neck and watched in satisfaction when blood spewed out and onto her trembling jaws when she applied more pressure. A pleased growl escaped her lips before she yanked her teeth out, causing a jet of blood to bather her neck and face. Lee gave a mirthless smirk and sliced a demon's head clean off when it tried to sneak up behind her. Hiei was a little off in the distance still impaling and decapitating demons. Lee looked up and saw that their half of the valley was merely bleeding bodies of demons that once were. Ailias looked up too, blood still dripping from her jaws. She saw a tall, lithe demon with long black hair and ice blue eyes carrying the shadow sword. Ailias looked back at Lee and gave a slow nod. Lee smirked again and slid off Ailias's back. Ailias, still in her white tiger form, slunk behind the demon and leaped at the unaware sword wielder. Ailias sank her canines into his throat and watched as his blood gushed out onto his clothes. When the blood soaked up to her face she leaped back and pawed at her muzzle frantically. Somehow, the demon's blood was acidic. It burned at her face and eyes. Growling in pain she ran back to Lee, knowing that she would be relatively defenseless otherwise. Lee let off a protective growl and pulled Ailias from the battle, letting the demon die in front to them, his blood slowly pouring from his wounds. Hiei ran over and pulled Lee off towards the portal, just as Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke came out.

"What'd we miss?" Yusuke said when he saw them coming back.

"The whole fight." Lee said curtly, an arm hooked around tiger Ailias's neck.

"What happened to Ailias?" Kurama asked in alarm when he saw Ailias's burnt face.

"Stupid, baka, jerk demon had acid blood or something." Lee snorted and pulled Ailias through the portal. Then she dragged her back to their den.

"Imouto, I can't see outta my right eye." Ailias growled shortly.

"I know, nee-san. Don't worry; I'll take care of you. No worries. Hakuna Matata!" Lee smiled then sat Ailias on the coach. "Now, let's get you in human form."

Ailias obeyed for once and changed back, her clothes soaked in demon blood. Lee led her to her room and pulled out Ailias's second clothes. A loose vest and a tight black shirt and black pants with a long purple sash.

"I can do this kit, there's a communicator on that desk, can you grab it?" Ailias said walking to the bathroom.

"Course," Lee grabbed it then flicked it open, when it flashed to show Koenma she jumped back in surprise. "Koenma! Oh, hey! Wazzup?"

"Lee? How'd you get a compact?" Koenma said, leaning close to the screen.

"I didn't. Ailias did." Lee then pointed it to face Ailias.

"Hey, toddler. Just to let you know, I'm gonna be a bit slow on the next few missions. Kinda burned open my left eye. Hand it over to fox boi, kay?"

"Alright, but no threats!" Koenma said warily. Suddenly Kurama was on the screen.

"Ailias, are you okay?" Kurama asked concernedly.

"Hey. I'm fine, just irritated, if you will. Grab some burn cure herbs and meet Lee at the entrance to Spirit World." Ailias ordered and snapped the communicator shut. She turned to Lee. "Ya don't mind, do you?"

"Silly kitty, of course I don't mind!" Lee smiled and ran out the door.

"And no torturing!" Ailias yelled behind her and a faint 'Dang it!' followed. "That's my imouto."

At the entrance to spirit world…

"Hey, Kurama! Do you have the herbs?" Lee asked cheerfully, walking over to Kurama.

"Yes, but why does Ailias need them?" Kurama questioned, standing up.

"She got all burned during the mission. Baka demon's blood got all over her eye." Lee said pointing to her own right eye.

"I'll take care of it. But where do you guys stay?" They started walking….

"We stay here!" Lee said motioning to their den.

"That was fast." Kurama commented.

"Portal, duh." Lee stuck her tongue out at Kurama before bursting through the door. "Nee-san! I gots da baka!"

"I know. Pretty boy, this is our den. I hope that you didn't forget those herbs." Ailias said with a hint of a smirk ghosting across her face.

"Ah! Your eye! Sit, now!" Kurama said pointing to the bed.

"That an order, pretty boy?" Ailias raised one eyebrow before sitting.

"Helpful suggestion." He shrugged while wrapping a bandage around her head with the herbs put on a piece over her eye. Ailias gave a short growl.

"Watch it, fox."

"Is he hurting you? Should I kill him? " Lee asked, bouncing from side to side.

"No, and quit bouncing. It's hurting my head." Ailias snorted while standing up, towering over Kurama.

"I'm afraid that your eye will never completely heal." Kurama admitted, lowering his head, only to jerk back up when he saw Lee staring right up at him.

"Naw, it's okay!" She bubbled.

"No probs, no worries, no stress." Ailias said, giving a ghost of a smile. "Now outta my house."

"Later, fox boi!" Lee yelled as he left, waving behind him

"Guess he's okay." Ailias confessed to Lee.

"What are you thinking?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"He did it wrong. My bandage." Ailias said, looking up innocently at the wrap. Lee snorted with laughter. "Food time, stir-fry. C'mon."

"Yay!"

Niki and KJ signing off.


	9. Hiei was kung fu fighting!

**Chapter 9:**

Ah. Yet another day of NOOOO missions! But… this time, they YYH gang has to keep entertained, as last time, they went on a mild killing spree. Well, Hiei, Yusuke, Ailias, and Lee did anyway… Kurama and Kuwabara were disgusted by what they were planning on doing. A harmless prank that would cause millions of dollars worth of damage. Hardly harmless. Anyway, they promised Koenma they'd keep entertained, AND SEPARATED! He did not want, nor need another killing spree to take place, although enjoyable for the four demon assassins. But anyway, Ailias and Lee decided to watch a horror movie after lunch. Kurama thought a nice trip to the plant nursery was called for. But, because of the huge storm the night before, the nursery was closed, so he went to the movies. Kuwabara and Yusuke went for an all day field trip to the arcade. But… they eventually ran out of quarters, so they went to see Kung Fu 2, but it was sold out. Hiei snuk into a popular teen hang out to see a moving picture on a screen. How quaint, they all ended up at the movies, huh? Anyway…

Ailias and Lee took their seats in the very front so they could throw popcorn at the corny parts in the movie. Kurama made his way down to the front of the theatre since all the noisy people were in the back since it was easier to hear and go back out for snacks. As he reached the front row, he noticed to familiar demon bodies he had seen almost everyday. _Oh well,_ he thought,_ We are still somewhat separated._ He took a seat next to Lee.

"HI KURAMA!" She squealed. He waved nervously. Ailias leaned over.

"She had sweet snow for lunch. With a mountain of toppings." She informed Kurama.

"Oh," He replied. "And you let her?" Ailias shrugged, plopping another piece of popcorn in her mouth. The previews started up.

Yusuke and Kuwabara dashed into the theatre and took their seats just as the previews began. They noticed Ailias, Lee, and Kurama down in front. Because they were in the back, and the other three were in the front, they were still separated by at least a hundred people. Little did they know that Hiei was in the theatre right next to them, viewing Kung Fu 2, the movie they had just missed by one ticket.

As the horror movie rolled on, quite a few odd things took place. At the first sign of danger, the characters on the screen did what any old horror movie did. They went looking for the trouble all alone. Once the monster popped up, Kuwabara had somehow landed in Yusuke's lap. Yusuke punched his lights out. At the climax of the movie, Lee had hidden her eyes with Ailias's trench coat. Ailias had been stroking her head when she first started hiding behind the coat, but Ailias's arm soon grew tired and she stopped. Kurama's turn. He rubbed her shoulder and offered her some soda. The small kit dropped the coat and took the soda gladly. Ailias once again leaned over to Kurama.

"Thank you." Ailias said relieved. Lee had never been afraid of a movie before and she didn't know how to handle it. Kurama nodded.

In the next theatre over, Hiei was stunned at how stupid this thing called Kung Fu 2 was. Their mouths would move, but no sound would come out, but then it would like a minute later and wouldn't stop until after the mouth had stopped moving. Hiei was truly stunned. They didn't even really hit each other. The 'blood' was too lumpy to be blood, and the film was in black and white. Watching Jerry Springer was more interesting than this bull shit. And that show was pretty damn stupid. Still, he couldn't stop watching. It was so stupid, it was good. He actually laughed.

After the two movies were over, the first theatre had popcorn lining the screen and some teeth and a few blood splatters all over the floor. Lee once again heard nature calling and ran to answer. Kurama and Ailias felt like passing out after taking care of the little one. Kuwabara was almost unrecognizable, with bruises and bumps all over his face. This was actually an improvement! Hiei was in a freakishly weird mood. He felt like going over to Kurama's house and helping out with the garden. He walked over to the wall and began to bang his head until there was a dent the size of Yusuke's ego. Bad feeling, bad!

Ailias and Kurama took seat on a bench near the snack stand to rest. Lee ran up to them after releasing her bladder. Yusuke and Kuwabara had some quarters left over after buying popcorn and soda, so they headed towards the games when they noticed the two passed out demons on the bench and the little hyper demon circling them.

"Hey, Kurama, Ailias, Lee." Yusuke greeted. Lee stopped running around in her little circle and Kurama and Ailias glanced at them. Kurama stood up and rested his head on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Hi…" He said, muffled as Yusuke's shoulder absorbed most of the sound.

"You OK?" Kuwabara poked Kurama's head until Kurama grasped his hand tightly. It turned blue.

"Yes…"

"Aw," Lee started. Did that movie scare you too?" Kurama lifted his head and smiled. He looked to Ailias who had just passed out. Hiei appeared out of no where and began to poke her.

"She's out," He concluded after a few minutes of poking her.

"So what're y'all gonna do?" Yusuke asked. "I know me and Kuwabara are gonna meet some video games."

"Well," Kurama answered. "We should probably carry Ailias back to the den, huh?"

"Yeah," Lee agreed. "Just don't tell her anyone carried her. She'll kill something."

"I'm going to go… somewhere…" Hiei said. They all stared as he turned to view another movie. And with that, Kurama slung Ailias over his shoulder and held Lee's hand. After what happened the last time he let her wander, he wasn't letting go any time soon.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to the video games and inserted a few quarters. Just as Yusuke began to get into the game, Keiko, his 'girl friend' showed up.

"YUSUKE!" She yelled angrily. Yusuke sighed.

"That's my cue." He told Kuwabara. A little boy and his dog are across the street playing. The boy throws the stick and the dog chases it. AMAZING! HE does it again too! Yelling can be heard in the background. A loud SLAP follows. Keiko stormed out of the theatre. Yusuke followed her and grabbed her arm. He has a red hand print on his face. I wonder where the slap came from?

Hiei stared at the screen of yet another movie. This time, a movie called, 'Sappy and Sappier'. Something we would call a chick flick. Even I am forced to watch those. At the end of this film, Hiei exits in tears. Aw! He has a soft side too! He beats himself up for displaying such an emotion.

Kurama laid Ailias in her bed and drew the covers over her motionless body. He would be dead in the morning. Lee pounced on him. He looked at her confused.

"Can you cook?" She asked desperately. He smiled and nodded. He gave her a piggy back ride into the kitchen.

I know… a slow moving chapter with no action, but with all the action in the last chapter, the Rekai Tantei wouldn't let me write an action packed chapter. Even anime characters need a break. I promise that the next chapter will be loads of fun! I truly promise!

KJ and Niki signing off!

PS: This'll probably be one of the last fun facts.


	10. Hiei and Ailias shouldn't be left alone ...

Chapter 10 

A very bored Hiei walks into Koenma's office at around 3 am. He leaps onto the toddler's desk, covered with paper work and folders. Lounging in Jr.'s chair, Hiei catches a glimpse of a file labeled, 'Ailias'. Idea alert! Sitting up, he opens the folder with interest.

"Hn." He mumbles while glancing at the pages. Age: 1500… Her status. Things he already knew. Companion: Lee. Something anyone on the street would know. Lee rarely ever left Ailias's side. RARELY! Family tree… Blah… Why would anyone want to possibly know about her family? It was something Hiei didn't know, but… Hm… Why not? He was bored anyway.

AlfedorVenus

AmberAilias

Teedi

That's as far as he read. Amber… Ailias had a sibling… Hm… He flipped a few pages until he came to a page labeled 'Amber'. Read, read, read.

"Amber and her daughter were murdered by demon hunters?" Hiei questioned the page's contents. Flashback:

"What were you done with? It doesn't seem to me like you were tired of killing. Sick of the blood rusted on your hands! No! I think you enjoy a good kill!"

"As do you…"

"What are you done with?"

"Revenge. Now leave."

"Revenge on who?"

"Hn."

"Answer me!"

"Leave! You'll wake the little one!"

End flashback.

"Revenge," Hiei mouthed. It was obvious. He closed the file a placed it back on the desk. He walked out of the tiny tot's office.

"Pancakes!" Lee squealed. "YUM!" Ailias chuckled. She looked odd wearing an apron. It read, 'Kiss the Cook and Have Your Head Removed'. Pleasant.

"Hold on little one." Ailias said at the stove. Lee jumped around the kitchen until an unsuspected visitor grabbed her buy the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"HEY!" Lee screamed. Ailias quickly turned around, ready to use her spatula as a weapon. "Leggo Hiei!" Lee said while giggling. Hiei rolled his eyes and sat her in a chair. Ailias heaved a relieved sigh.

"Lee, don't scream like that unless you need help." Ailias scolded.

"But I did need help." Lee argued back. Ailias smiled as she swacked Lee up side the head with her spatula.

"So," Ailias said to Hiei. "To what do we owe this pleasant visit Hiei?" Hiei Gave her a knowing glance as he watched Lee swallow three pancakes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," He mocked. Lee jumped up from the table and ran out of the entrance of the den.

"HEY!" Ailias called after.

"I'll stay within hearing distance!" Lee called back.

"I would like to know Hiei, O Lord of Darkness." Ailias mocked back. "Seriously. What's up? Another mission?" She removed her cooking attire.

"How's your eye?" He said.

"I doubt that's what you actually came here for."

"Well?"

"Fine."

"Your sister." Ailias jumped a little. She turned to him eyes closed and smiling.

"I no longer have a sister."

"She was slaughtered by demon hunters. Your niece too."

"So some one did some digging." Ailias leaned against the counter with he arms crossed, staring at the midget man. "What of it?"

"You got your revenge by killing all the descendants of those hunters, didn't you?"

"And?"

"Nothing. I was just making sure. I like to know things." He began to walk out of the den.

"I know things too." Ailias commented. Hiei turned around to her.

"Like what?"

"Yusuke's Mom is dirty." Hiei chuckled.

"Something I found out a long time ago." He turned to leave once more.

"Did you see a naked man in her bed too?" Hiei's eyes widened . He stopped quickly. To. Much. Info.

"I don't want to know how you could have possibly seen such a sight."

"Oh, I didn't see it. Kit did." Hiei did a sweat droplet.

"I wish her mind to be cleansed of such images."

"Don't we all?" He took his leave.

"Weird guy." She took notice of Lee trying to do a back flip off the tip of a very tall tree. "Hey! LEE!" Before Ailias could do anything, there was a loud thunk and the camera shakes.

"…Ow…"

"Bloody hell." Ailias said between clenched teeth.

Meanwhile in some abandoned cave in Makai,

"I will slay the vile beast!" A man said. Shadows cover the entire cave. An old man slowly breaks through the darkness. He clenched his fist. "Revenge will be sweet!"

"Sire! Sire!" A young servant bellows into the cave. The old man eases.

"What is it now!"

"We have located the White Tiger Demon!"

"Be sure it's her." The servant nods and runs off. "Heh, heh. She will die at my hands! AILIAS!"

The man turns into the darkness once more. He touches an illuminated map filled with skulls. The man winces as an attempt at holding back tears.

"My family," He says like he's ready to break into song. "All… SLAUGHTERED! Destroyed, murdered by your claws!" He rages on. "Not one left to live! Not even the young! NO ONE! AILIAS! YOU WILL FEEL THE SAME PAIN AS I DO! FEEL MY WRATH! FEEL MY PAIN! FEEL MY-"

"When you're done yelling at inanimate objects, tell me. I'll be out front laughing until my rear blows off from pressure build up." A female voice flows through the cave.

"Atani… What news do you have?" A young maiden steps forward. Her brown hair flows over her shoulders. Her piercing goldenrod eyes give away her intentions. She schemes one's death…

"A way to capture Ailias," She bows, "You're most awesome… uh… whatever you call yourself."

"Remaining…" The man said. "I am the last remaining demon hunter… And I hunt Ailias."

KJ and Niki signing off!

Sorry about the horrible cliffhanger… but… well… It was bound to happen! Enjoy squirming to find out if he actually does capture Ailias! I know I will! SEE YA!


	11. Ailias's been demonnapped!

**Chapter 11:**

Kurama awakens ever so suddenly at around 4 AM. He sits up in his bed, eyes and hands shaking.

"Ailias…" He murmurs.

Later at Koenma's office, Kurama walks over to Yusuke and tugs on his shirt to draw his attention.

"What?" Yusuke answers.

"I have a bad feeling." After a long explanation of his dream, Kurama falls into a recliner chair.

"I don't know what to make of it." He admits.

"Why would someone want to make Ailias suffer like that?" Yusuke questions. Kurama shakes his head. Hiei enters abruptly, as he over heard Yusuke's last remark.

"No one makes Ailias suffer, she makes _them_." He corrects.

"We all know that!" Yusuke snapped.

"Oh too well," Kurama adds. "I just got a horrible dream… Who knows, maybe it means nothing." Yusuke shrugs in agreement.

"It's a possibility." The doors fly open as a sobbing Lee rushes into the room, screaming.

"SHE'S GONE!"

"Who's gone?" Yusuke asks, although he knows the answer. Ailias. She's gone, as in Kurama's dream… Taken away…

Meanwhile Somewhere else:

Ailias is chained to a wall. Blood is stained on her skin, deep gashes decorating her body. Mahogany eyes barely open, and darkened to a deep scarlet. Her pupils are no where to be found. She stares at her mutilated knees as she can hardly keep her head up. It hurts too much. Her chamber door opens with a metal creak.

"Enjoying your stay?" Atani mocks her. "Oh, you've ripped your clothes!" She says in a petty child voice. "I wonder how that happened?" She cackles. Mahogany eyes glare.

"What do you want?" Ailias says in a feeble voice, weak and shaky.

"Oh, it's not what I want… It's him that wants you to suffer." An old man enters the chamber. Ailias's vision blurs slightly.

Back at Koenma's office.

"Where is she!" Koenma screeches. The Rekai Tantei sulk in their chairs, Lee still in tears.

"Nee-san… she was gone before I woke up!" Lee says quietly. Kurama wraps an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Think Lee. Is there anyway to contact her?" Lee's grim face lightens a little.

"She snatched one of your communication things from Kurama!"

"So that's what happened to it…" Kurama realizes.

"THAT'S PERFECT!" Koenma yips happily.

At the chamber:

Ailias's white hair falls over her eyes as another blow to her face is delivered. Her fangs dig into her lip. Blood appears from the affected spot. The old man wraps his hand around Ailias's jaw, making her eyes meet his.

"I want you to suffer," He whispers.

"This is not suffering," Ailias corrects. "This is a beating… not torture. You'll…" She trails off.

"I'll what? Have to do more than this? How many times has that been said?"

"Who are you?" Ailias snaps, fangs bared.

"Getting feisty," He says as he step back to where she can't reach him. "I am a demon hunter… Aaron." Her eyes widen.

"Aaron… You died! I KILLED YOU! YOU'RE DEAD! You're dead…" Ailias screams.

"That's what you thought. You thought it was safe to seek revenge on my entire family, and friends… You didn't even spare the children… Now's when you pay for that. 3 years… 3 years you've lived. For 2, you slaughtered my family. And for 1, you acted like it never happened. It did, didn't it! You know as well as I it did. You feel no regret."

"Neither do you! You're pissed because I got the better of you! Even if you kill me, I still won. You kin, and friends… your world is gone!" Her pupils become slits as she slowly looses control. "I won! You'll never get them back!" She laughs evilly. "I won! I won! And you can't take it! HA! You will never beat me! I have no family or friends you can murder!" Fate has betrayed her. At an attempt to find her, the Rekai Tantei rings her using the communicator.

"Nee-san?" Lee's voice calls. Ailias looks to her pocket where the communication device was stored, her eyes still slits, and her fangs bared. "Ailias? Please pick up," Lee's voice cracks. "Where are you? It's Lee. We're at Koenma's office…" Aaron rips open Ailias's pocket. Lee's voice trails off as she begins to ramble.

"What's this? The child, Lee, called you Nee-san. You said you had no family."

"I DON'T! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! She's small, so I call her imouto, and she calls me Nee-san, as I am older than her!"

"Oh, a younger sibling. Perfect."

"She's not my family!"

"But you care about her," He presses the reply button on the communicator. "Lee, if you want Ailias, you'll come to Makai, and follow these directions…"

"NO!" Ailias yells, attempting to pull the chains right off the wall. "NO! NO! LEE! NOOOO!" She screams and screams, pulling and pulling on the chains.

"AILAIS!" Lee screams back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" Lee demands.

"Come here little girl," He answers, "And you'll find out, won't you…" Aaron smashes the device. Ailias is out of breath. Cracks surround the chains against the wall. Ailias still pulls forward, trying to get close to Aaron.

"Leave. Her. Out. Of. This." Ailias demands in a raspy voice. "LEAVE HER-"

"You didn't leave my family, so I won't leave yours. I'll slaughter her right here… and it'll be your fault."

"No… you won't touch her… BASTARD!" Aaron smiles and takes his leave. Ailias smashes the ground with her fists. Blood splatters on the floor from her lip. Her fangs grew an inch or two. She was ready to turn into tiger form. "…Lee…"

Back at Koenma's office.

"I knew it…" Kurama admits. "DAMN IT! I KNEW IT!" He places his head in his hands. Lee stands up and begins to walk out the door. Hiei rushes to stop her.

"Move Hiei." She said in a staid voice.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I _think_ I'm saving Ailias."

"You are not."

"You can't tell me what I am and am not doing."

"I'm saying that you're not allowed to."

"You can't do that either." She tries to dodge him, but he throw her over his shoulder and carries her back to the seat she jumped up from. "LET GO!"

"You'll get killed!"

"What makes you think that? I'm an S class demon!" Hiei holds her down as she tries to get up once more.

"A naïve S class demon!"

"Lee," Yusuke joins. "We don't know what exactly is going on. It's too dangerous right now."

"But we can't just do nothing!" Lee argues.

"I'm afraid that's all we can do, Lee," Koenma corrects.

"Who said anything about doing nothing?" Hiei and Yusuke say in unison. Kurama and Kuwabara stand up.

"I feel responsible… and no one deserves torture!" Kurama adds. His way of saying, 'I'm in.' Kuwabara creates his spirit sword. No one needs to ask if he's going.

"I thought you said it was too dangerous." Lee mocks with a smile.

"It is," Hiei says. "But not if we all go. We just need some more information."

"Like what?"

"Like where it is," Kurama tells her.

"Oh, Yeah. That would help."

KJ and Niki signing off!

Well… this will take a while to conclude. No, I don't mean the fanfiction, I mean this part of it. How will they fight him? How did a mere demon hunter catch an S class demon? I. Don't. Know. YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT! 


	12. Remember me, Ai's memories

**Chapter 12:**

"Amber!" A small White Tiger Demon yelled once. Ailias as a small cub, about as small as Lee, races to a different White Tiger Demon who is about the size as Ailias as an adult. The small girl is swept up into the other's arms.

"Ailias!" The other yelled joyfully.

**I miss you.**

As Ailias's memories come rushing back to her, the Rekai Tantei devise a plan to save her.

"Soooo…" Kuwabara tries to comprehend. Lee smacks him upside the head.

"We infiltrate their head quarters which is located on Mt. Death!"

**Miss you so bad.**

"Oh… right…"

"BAKA!"

"Alright… we'll do this tonight!" Kurama informs them.

Back to Ailias's Memories:

**I don't forget you.**

"Nee-san! It kicked!" Young Ailias squealed.

"Yeah." The white haired demon said.

**Oh, it's so sad.** **I hope you can hear me, cause I remember it clearly.**

To another memory:

"MA! MA! I think it's time!" Amber yelled.

"Time for what?" Ailias questioned her Nee-san.

"You're gonna be an Aunt, Imouto!"

"YAY! BABY!" Everything turns back as Ailias remembers voices… just voices.

**The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same.**

"Her name is Teedi."

"Teedi."

"Auntie Ailias!"

"Watch me!"

"Yum! Pancakes!"

"Yes, pancakes."

**I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand.**

Ailias is now a teenager, making pancakes for her niece, Teedi. Her sister ran into the kitchen gasping for air.

"We… need… to go!" She yelled. Ailias grabbed Teedi and ran out the back door with Amber at tow. They are swarmed by demon hunters. Amber pushes Ailias and Teedi out of the way as she is pelted with many bullets.

**I wish that I could see you again. I know that I can't. I hope you can hear me, cause I remember it clearly.**

"AMBER!"

"MOMMY!"

**The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same.**

Teedi runs in the middle of the gun fire.

"TEEDI! NO!"

**I had my wake up. Won't you wake up? I keep asking why?**

"AILIAS! RUN! RUN IMOU-… to…" Amber said in her last breath. Ailias ran with tears blocking her vision as she was shot down, one bullet hitting her leg. She stood back up and ran as fast as she could, not another bullet hitting her.

**I can't take it. It wasn't fake. It happened, you passed by. The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be that same. **

**The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same.**

**I miss you.**

Ailias opens her eyes to stare at her legs, tears flooding her eyes. Her right eye stings. A gash on her leg points to the scar left by the bullet that hit her. That day, her sister and niece were destroyed, along with her mother and father. She was the only one left, as is Aaron now. Ailias's hair falls over her right eye. She won't let Lee be killed.

At the base of MT. Death:

"Are we supposed to climb this?" Yusuke questions. Hiei and Lee begin to climb.

"We'd better start," Kurama suggests.

KJ and Niki signing off!

Had to be this way. Just had to be. I wanted a song chapter anyway… and, that song seemed perfect! Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. Yes, that's how you spell her name. One of the only things I _can_ spell. Anywho… SEE YA!


	13. Why must everyone Mock ME !

**Chapter 13:**

"Hurry up you slow assed punk!" Lee scolds Kuwabara. He hangs off the side of the mountain with the rest of the Rekai Tantei on the very top. Eventually, he gets his lazy ass up the mountain and they enter stealthily. They walk into a maze of hallways.

"Great…" Hiei admits, "Now what?"

"Kuwabara?" Kurama asks. Kuwabara nods. He does his little sensing thing. He points to the far left hallway. IN THEY GO! They pass many chambers until Yusuke spots Ailias chained to the wall in one chamber.

"AILIAS!" He cries out. They all turn to see a very bloody Ailias passed out. Hiei melts the bars. Lee rushes in.

"NEE-SAN!" Kuwabara makes an awkward face.

"Uh… how do we wake her up?"

"Lets use Lee's tail to make her sneeze," Hiei says sarcastically. Lee bends over and begins to shake her tail in Ailias's face. "Uh… I was just kidding." Ailias sneezes then coughs up blood. Lee freaks out.

"Nee-San! ARE YOU OK!"

"SHH!" Ailias scolds. "I'm fine Kit. What are you doing here?"

"We're saving you?" Kurama says. Hiei melts the chains. Kurama bends down to examine the woman's wounds. ALL OF THEM! "You seem to have been in a fight with a pin cushion."

"Don't mock me fox boy."

"Well lets fix you." After about a half an hour of bandaging Ailias, they exit her chamber. You can barely recognize Ailias with all the bandages.

"And where do you think you're going?" says a voice from behind.

"Atani!" Ailias yells, turning to see the ningen.

"Well, don't you look all nice and purty."

"WHY MUST EVERYONE MOCK ME!"

"Cause you're easily mocked." Ailias lunges forward to strike her, but Kurama grabs her and pulls her back.

"LET GO KURAMA!"

"No way! You can become permanently injured!" He scolds her.

"I believe that is up to me to decide!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt your self!"

"My body, my rules! Now let go!"

"Aw. How sweet. But, I don't think you can hold her back red head." Atani comments.

"What?" Atani sends a spirit disk, called a Spirit Disk, at Kurama, throwing him backwards. Ailias goes with him. They both got nailed in the stomach. Hunching over, they try to catch their breath.

"Next?" Atani says with a smirk. Hiei and Lee charge her with their swords out. Hiei acts like he's going to attack her from the right, so she blocks there, allowing Lee to slash her across the chest. Atani flies backwards.

"Next?" Lee repeats. Atani glares at the two small people, wiping blood from her lip.

"Damn you, KITSUNE!" She tackles Lee, trying to bite her neck.

"A bit childish, don't cha think?" Lee criticizes, throwing Atani off of her. Hiei throws Lee's duel swords to her and prepares for another attack.

"You won't get me with another one of those fake attacks!" They jump over her and slice her body in two, blood spitting everywhere. Hiei and Lee are covered with it.

"Shall we be going?" Hiei asks.

"You're not leaving…" Atani's voice tells them. They look at the blood spill as a body forms out of the pool. The Rekai Tantei all gasp.

"HOW!" Ailias shrieks. Atani is now fully reformed.

"How? That's not the question. It's 'When are you going to realize that you're not leaving here?'" She draws an extremely large sword from her own body. She charges at Hiei and knocks him into a wall. She turns to Lee, towering over the Shadow fox.

"You must be Lee." She says with an unnerving smile spread across her features.

"What of it?" Lee backs up. Atani raises her sword and begins to swing down on Lee, but Ailias turns into her tiger form and bites Atani's hand off.

"That's alright. I'll just grow another one." Kurama transforms into his demon form.

"Your first mistake if you choose to make it," He threatens her. He flicks his hand for no apparent reason.

"I do." She grows back another hand and picks up her sword. She points it towards Youko Kurama. "You'll be first fox boy!"

"Where have I heard this before?" As she charges him, Youko puts out his hand and begins chanting.

"Praying? Even prayer won't- AH!" She suddenly stops. She looks at her regrown. Roots pierce through her wrist, blood spurting. The roots grow up her arm and to her neck. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She screams. She drops her sword. The roots wrap them selves around her neck and tighten. Atani gasps for air, turning blue. The root tighten them selves more until Atani's golden eyes become pale, white. Her body falls limp on the floor. Kuwabara and Yusuke have been extremely quiet haven't they? Well, they were going gaga over how hott they thought Atani was, but they still know she died. Yusuke comes to after his 'Hott Girl' coma.

"That's kinda a cruel way to kill someone. With a plant."

"How'd you do that?" Kuwabara asks with interest.

"Who cares how he did it," Lee explains, "Just be glad he did and lets be going. Somebody, wake up Hiei." Ailias limped over to Kurama as Yusuke started to try many random ways of waking Hiei. Such as: Slapping him in the face, using Kuwabara's shoe, burping in his face, using Lee's tail, shaking pepper on his nose, (don't ask where he got the pepper), putting hot sauce on his tongue, (or the hot sauce), and many other ways.

"Suuichi told you," Youko teased. Ailias growled and transformed back into her demon form.

" 'Suuichi' can shove it," She said faintly as she lost her balance and Youko caught her in one arm.

"Stubborn woman," He muttered. They walk out of the chambers only to be greeted by a horde of demons…

KJ and Niki signing off!

Hee, hee! I luv cliff hangers!


	14. Demons come from their mothers, yup

**Chapter 14:**

I want to apologize. I didn't make Atani's death clear, did I? Well, uh… ya see… Everytime Atani bled, she would reform her self, but because Youko Kurama strangled her, she didn't bleed and was unable to reform herself, so she died. That clear things up? Sorry, sometimes the authors don't put in information that is needed because they know it and think that the reader should know it too even though they can't read your mind, and now I'm a gonna turn it back to the story… ENJOY!

"Where'd these demons come from?" Kuwabara asks dumbly.

"Their mothers?" Yusuke suggested. Ailias slapped him upside the head.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT!" she scolds him very loudly. It was obvious that the lack of blood had mad Ailias's personality somewhat different. Lee noticed it too. She was practically in tears when the first demon attacked. Youko Kurama sent roots from the plant that strangle Atani after them. The roots made demons-on-a-stick with their acid blood as sauce for the meal. (EW! No one's actually gonna eat it… but… EWWW!) Ailias charged at the demons, slaughtering them by the dozens. Hiei and Lee noticed how well their ganging up worked, so the swiftly weaved in and out of the demons, slashing off heads and other appendages. Blood covered the floor. Yusuke used his Rei Gun like a machine gun and blew up multiple demons at a time, blood spurting everywhere. (Think like in Final Destination 1 when Terry got hit by the bus and her blood splattered on everyone. Very gory really.) Kuwabara charged with his Spirit sword, slicing many demons at a time, although not so quick where they just stand there and then their body falls apart. No, Kuwabara would never be that fast.

As the bloody battle came to a finish, Aaron stepped out, viewing the scene.

"Ailias," He called. "You've seemed to have escaped."

"AARON!" Ailias gasped. She looked to Lee then quickly back to Aaron.

"Well… is this little sweet heart Lee?" Ailias guards Lee.

"Stay away from her!"

"Alright. But I'll still finish what I've started."

"You've started nothing!"

"Have I?" He lifts an eyebrow. Ailias looks over her shoulder to see Lee, very much fine. She snaps her head back to Aaron.

"You confuse me…" Aaron smirks a not nice grin. Then his eyes widen, followed by Lee's shriek. Lee doubles over, grabbing her stomach and gasping for air. Ailias takes the little kitsune in her arms. "LEE!" Tears form in Ailias's eyes as she snaps her head back to Aaron. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"I merely kept my promise. And I have yet to finish."

"Kurama," Ailias says, handing Lee to him. "Take Lee and get out of here." He nods, ready to leave when a demonic hand clutches his foot, causing him to slip in blood. Lee rolls in the puddles of blood and cries more. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!"

"One of my servants placed a little device in her that expands on my command."

"Stop it! Cancel it! I BEG OF YOU!"

"Beggars never get what they want." At that moment, Ailias had grabbed him by his collar and glared in his eyes. Her eyes turned scarlet and her fangs grew. Her pupils became slits as she eased into her tiger form.

"DO. IT." Lee got used to the pain enough to stand.

"Nee-san…" Ailias regained her demon form and turned to see Lee slowly walking over to them. "Nee-san… what's going on?" Ailias dropped Aaron and rushed over to Lee, smothering her in a tight embrace.

"Lee! Imouto…" Ailias struggled to hold back tears. She looked at Lee who seemed as if she were ready to hurl. Tears escaped Ailias's eyes and she turned away from the little kitsune. Lee escaped from Ailias's grasped and ran off a little, her hand covering her mouth. Grunts from a hurling Lee can be heard. Everyone's expression is as follows:

Lee staggers over to the group who now have dots as eyes. She plops down on the ground looking quite groggy.

"Nee-san…" Lee complains, "I don't feel good." She lays down in a spot where there is no blood. Anymore gore, and she might throw up her organs.

"I bet…" Ailias says still with pin head eyes. She finally snaps out of it and turns her head to look at Aaron. "What happened? Not that I'm not happy that she's still alive, but… seriously?" Aaron kept silent. Hiei decided to give a stab at it.

"The servant obviously inserted the device incorrectly." Kuwabara is amazed that he got anything out of what happened.

" 'Obviously', he says,"

"Yes obviously to anyone with half a brain!" Hiei glared at the orange haired dude man… thing… BAKA! Yes, that's the word I'm looking for! Baka. Ailias decides to charge at Aaron. He finally snaps out of his trance when the White Tiger Demon slashed his chest open, his blood pouring on the ground. He pulls out a bright, shiny, glowing, really, really, big sword. He goes into his fighting stance as Yusuke high kicks it out of the old man's hands.

"The only advantage you had over me," Ailias begins her monologue, "Is that you possess the power to create weapons. You just don't know how to use them. Now, you're going to pay!" She uses superhuman speed to make herself seem invisible then she rips Aaron's head off. His blood splattered all over her arms. "And that's the end of it."

KJ and Niki signing off!

Kinda gory, I know… but I like gore when I don't have to see it on the tv!


	15. High school is no longer blue Rock out ...

**Chapter 15**

Ailias, Lee, and Kurama are in Koenma's office as the toddler shifted through a stack of papers.

"Eh, toddler? Are we here for a reason?" Ailias asked.

"I'm bored." Lee said randomly.

"Yes. Okay, a group of demons has escaped Makai and come into the human world. You have to go and stop them." Koenma speeched.

"And how do we find them?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah? How? Huh? Huh!" Lee said, getting closer to Koenma's face over the desk as she said each word. Then she flipped over the desk, continued, crawled under, and stood by Ailias again. "It's a conspiracy." She whispered darkly.

"Kit, you're blathering again." Ailias said calmly, placing a hand into Lee's head.

"Huh! How do you know? Do you stalk me? Then you should know what I'm going to say!" Lee shouted at the older girl.

"You will say, 'No one expects the Spanish inquisition!'" Ailias shouted into Lee's ear then cuffed her against the side of the head. "Now, kit, calm down."

"Fine." Lee mumbled.

"Toddler, how are we supposed to find them?" Kurama asked again.

"They are going to school as to not arouse suspicion from the human police." Koenma explains.

"What school?" Ailias asked.

"Meiou High." Koenma said simply.

"My school?" Kurama said.

"Sweet! I'm going to school! The teachers are doomed! For let us sing the doomed song!" Lee cried. She started to dance around the edge of the room, singing the doom song.

"As I can see how kit and Kurama will get in, what am I going to do?" Ailias asked suspiciously.

"You're going to be a teacher." Koenma smiled.

"Right." Ailias sighed, then grabbed Lee by the scruff of the neck of her shirt and dragged her from the room, Kurama following.

Later! In Meiou High School!

"Hello, this is Lee Kurai. And this is Ms. Ailias Kurai. She's the new teacher. They are from America." Kurama explained to the principal.

"Do they speak Japanese?" The principal asked Kurama.

"Yes, sir. Quite fluently." Ailias interrupted.

"Oh, yes. Aw! What a cute little girl!" The principal said, crouching in front of Lee.

"I am not cute, I am not little, I am going to give you hell if you call me it again." Lee said in a flat, deadpan voice.

"A young lady like yourself shouldn't use language like that!" He scolded her.

"You are so dead." Lee growled, slicing his torso off.

"And why did you do that?" Kurama asked her.

"He insulted me." Lee growled.

"By calling you cute?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"So, I guess I'm the new principal, eh?" Ailias asked blankly.

"Yes, but we're going to have to give you human forms.

"Fine, as long as it ain't cute and little." Lee snuffed.

Lee grew a few inches and got human ears as her tail disappeared. She had black hair and kept her lavender eyes. She had a baseball cap, a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. Ailias, on the other hand, got shorter. She had brown eyes and her hair was in a bun. Her tail disappeared and her clothes changed to an open suit top with pants and a dress shirt. She looked at the taller Lee and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I can't call you imouto anymore."

"You betcha."

"Class is going to start soon." Kurama said to the two girls.

"I'm stuck here so you two go ahead." Ailias shrugged.

"Kay, Kayz!"

In the classroom! (I still love cut scenes!) Niki… you scare me sometimes. Sigh…

"Class," A bald man, dude … thing… BAKA! Again, the word I'm looking for… I need a new vocabulary. Any who, "We have a new student today." He said in a deep, unemotional voice. "Please welcome, Lee Kurai. Miss Kurai, please sit next to the smarty-pants with red hair. Ha, ha. Ha, ha. Ha, ha…. I made a funny."

"He dyes his hair." Lee mumbled, then Kurama walked up, bonked her on the head and dragged her back to the seat.

"Quiet you." He whispered to her.

"Why?" Lee asked rather loudly. Kurama smacked himself in the face, leaving his hand there.

"Miss Kurai," Mr. Bald Man as Lee had now named him said, "Please, don't interrupt the lesson." Lee looked at him blankly. She turned to Kurama.

"We're supposed to learn here?" He nodded. Lee began to laugh hysterically and Kurama slapped his hand over her mouth and left it there until Mr. Bald Man's class was over.

Back in the office…

"Ms. Kurai, we caught a student running in the halls." The secretary led a young boy into her office.

"So, running in the halls are we?" Ailias smirked at the already nervous boy.

"Ma'am, I have a good explanation."

"Of course you do, now tell me, why were you running in the halls?" Ailias smiled, rather evilly.

"Uh….!" He froze.

"Were you late?" Ailias asked calmly, too calmly.

"Uh-huh." He mumbled.

"Okay, get to class, or whatever you were late for. Move it! Don't be too late now." Ailias said shoving him out the door. "Ya heard me, ya got my permission to run as fast as ya bloody can."

"Thank you!" He called back, running down the hall.

"Ms. Kurai! What are you doing?" The secretary asked.

"He's supposed to be learning, right? So he's gotta get there as fast as he can ta get that education." Ailias shrugged and went back into the office.

In the cafeteria with the homies! Happiness! (We're too jumpy… what cha looking at? Niki? You just gargled inside your Pepsi… Ok…No, that's not music… I'm leaving… STOP LICKING YOURSELF!) It tastes good…

"There is this awesome new principal! She told me to run in the hall!" A boy told his friends eagerly.

"How old is she?" Another guy asked.

"Young enough, for someone who likes older women. She's hot!" He replied.

"I shouldn't have to hear that about nee-san.." Lee mumbled.

"Well, she's adapting nicely." Kurama shrugged and led Lee to the table he usually sat at. A few minutes later, the Suuichi fan club showed up.

"Hello Suuichi!" They said in perfect harmony.

"Hello, ladies." He replied.

"Who's this?" The lead girl asked, looking at Lee.

"I'm your DOOM!" Lee said menacingly, and then let out a trollish squeak. They drew back a step. Kurama eyed her nervously.

"Lee, you can't be their doom. You're already Ailias's doom." Kurama sweat dropped.

"But DOOMING is fooon! (Fun)" Lee cried, latching onto Kurama. The girls shrieked and pulled her off and dragged her to the corner.

"You dare to latch onto our Suuichi! You must pay!" They cried in a strangely harpish way.

"Excuse me, but I do believe that you are picking on my sister." Ailias said calmly from her lowered place beside the leader's ear. They leapt back in unison. Ailias straightened. From their place, the girls saw a pack of guys behind the corner, drooling stupidly. "I will have to ask if you'll come with me."

"I don't have to listen to you! My father's the principal." The leader huffed.

"Was, my dear. I am the principal now. When I'm done, you'll wish that I had stuffed you in a broom closet." Ailias smirked evilly. She grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her away, the flock of Suuichi worshippers following obediently. "Okay, my dears. You will scrub the boys bathroom. Oh yes, and you," She pointed to the lead girl, "will clean the toilets and urinals."

"Ugh! With what exactly?"

"I thought that'd be apparent. Your toothbrushes duh." Ailias left and spotted her fan club and walked over. "Hello, may I ask what you're doing?"

"Ugh, ah, uh." The youngest boy went. Ailias looked at him, bent over to his level, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Now run along, literally." She stood up and walked away. The youngest boy, looked at her then fell over with a nosebleed. "That's too easy."

Back with Lee and Kurama:

"So how the hell are we supposed to find these damn demons anywayz?" A very pissed Lee complains to Kurama.

"I don't know…"

"Guys, I took care of it." Ailias said. "The dorks were stalking me."

"They tried to hurt you?" Lee cried.

"No, they were in my fan club."Ailias muttered, a light blush on her face.

"The fugitives were in your fan club?" Kurama asked.

"Listen, I gotta go." Ailias left. Lee blinked.

"My sister's a playgirl…." Lee said shocked.

"I am not!" Came the yell. Suddenly the intercom came to life.

"Hello students, ":Ailias's voice came on, "This is Principal Ailias Kurai. As you know, I'm new. So I decided that I wanted a welcoming party. Everyone in the auditorium, five minutes. Oh, and teachers? There's a surprise in the lounge, and don't give any homework."

"What is she doing!" Kurama shouted startled.

"I know, I know! I gotta go!" Lee shouted, running fro the auditorium.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurama demanded.

In the auditorium!

There were excited murmurs coming from the crowd of students in their seats. Suddenly Ailias walked on stage with a mike.

"Hey everybody! I'm sorry, but I can't let you watch a movie. Don't got one. On the other hand…" Ailias trailed off as the curtain opened and Lee jumped on stage. Her hair tips dyed blood red and up in the strangest style. She had a silver vest, black top, black skirt, and silver boots. Her guitar is black with red flames. Her fox ears and tail were back and dyed red at the tips. "Lee here, will play while I get ready." Evil smirk as Lee started. She played hard rock and listened to the students roar and jump from their seats. She finished up and watched as Ailias came back.

Ailias had her long white hair down in a low ponytail with the tips dyed dark blue. She was wearing a leather trench coat, a small leather skirt, a leather top, anda thick belt. She had a white headband on and a whip tied to her belt. A black guitar with blue flames was on her back. She smirked then looked to the side of the stage behind the curtain. She mouthed, "Come on pretty boy." She waited for a second before she took off her whip and threw it behind the curtain. It came back with Kurama. There stood Kurama in his youko form in rock clothes. His hair tips were black and he was wearing a ripped black shirt and a pair of tight black pants. His fox ears and tail were out and were jaggedly dyed black. He had fingerless black gloves and a silver cross necklace. A pair of drum sticks were in his pocket and he had black eyeliner on. T o put it simply, he was h.o.t.t. He was spun out by the drums set up and Ailias brough her guitar out. She smirked at the crowd of hooting teens and looked at Lee. Lee picked up a mike and put it in her stand, Ailias did the same.

"Let's just say..She's a Rebel." Lee smirked at Ailias as they started to play. They struck their guitars and Youko expertly twirled his drum sticks and struck the cymbols. They started to play, suddenly Ailias pulled the mike towards her and started in a deep voice.

"_She's a rebel _

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante _

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

_From Chicago to Toronto _

_She's the one that they_

_Call old whatsername_

_She's the symbol_

_of resistance_

_and she's holding on my_

_heart like a hand grenade_

_is she dreaming_

_what I'm thinking_

_is she the mother of all bombs_

_gonna detonate_

_is she trouble_

_like I'm trouble_

_make it a double_

_twist of fate_

_or a melody that_

_sings the revolution_

_the dawning of our lives_

_she brings the liberation_

_that I just cant define_

_nothing comes to mind_

_She's a rebel _

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante _

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

_She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's_

_dangerous_

_She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's_

_Dangerous!"_

Ailias struck her guitar and Youko winked at the crowd. Lee blew a kiss at the collected boys at the front of the crowd. Ailias smirked and let Lee grab the mike from her, even though she had her own and start singing.

"In the dark  
In the darkness you will find  
Dirty little secrets we all hide  
Cause we all have a darker side  
A place we keep where no one else will find

Cause everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
But I will...

Stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could  
Dance with me through this rain  
We will fight  
We will fight again  
Fight again

In the back  
In the closets of your mind  
That's where skeletons and dirty secrets hide  
And I'll rip out my insides  
And leave them on display for you tonight

Cause everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
But I will...

Stand up to the Pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could  
Dance with me through this rain  
We will fight  
We will fight again  
Fight Again  
Fight Again

All my life I hide my secrets away  
In the dark  
In the dark  
In the dark

We all try to hide our secrets away  
In the dark  
In the dark  
In the dark

Stand up to the Pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could  
Dance with me through this rain  
We will fight  
We will fight again  
Fight Again  
Fight Again

Cause everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
And that's Okay  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
And Fight Again"

As she sang her shadow powers came into play and darkened the whole room. Ailias struck her guitar and released a stream of her spirit energy into the air, making a disco ball effect. Youko released some of his power too and there were animal shadows dancing amoungst the shadows and lights.

"Okay, everybody! We're here 'til 10, but then you gotta go home, 'kay?" The crowd cheered as Ailias continued. "Anybody want a song?"

They played requests for the rest of the night before Youko wanted to sing.

"Nanikagachigau  
Matakanjiteru kanjiteru  
Ore konnanimattano hajimetejanai  
Kanashii iiwaketo misekakenokitai  
Koonaruttewakatteta  
nandeanataoireta wakaranai

I knew it all along  
It's so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
So predictable (so predictable)

Iminonaikotoba kowaretayakusoku  
Ubawaretajikan mootaerarenaikara  
Nakutemoii nakutemoii  
Yarubekikotoyatta  
Oresachusuru Kyouikiru  
morattamonowakaesu  
Iranaikara

I knew it all along  
It's so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
So predictable (so predictable)

Everywhere I go  
Everyone I meet  
Every time I try to fall in love  
They all want to know why I'm so broken  
Why am I so cold  
Why I'm so hard inside.  
Why am I scared  
What am I afraid of  
I don't even know  
This story's never had an end  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been hoping  
I've been dreaming you would come back  
But I know the ending of this story  
You're never coming back  
Never..never..never..never...

I knew it all along  
It's so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
So predictable (so predictable)

Everywhere I go for the rest of my life (so predictable)  
Everyone that I love  
Everyone I care about  
They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me (so predictable)  
And I know what it is  
I'm ending this right now.."

Youko finished, and if he wasn't hott before, he certainly was now. Singing in another language under a hot light can do that. He smirked at the crowd and pratically all the girls fainted. Ailias and Lee laughed. Youko turned around, pulled Lee onto his shoulder, and picked Ailias up bridal style. He took them outside and then Koenma opened a portal. They walked in to find the whole gang standing there. They realized they were in their rock clothes. Ailias looked up and spoke.

"What?"

Niki and Kim signing off!


	16. The people who loved Lee, lost Lee, then...

**Chapter 16:**

"Ah," A dark, shadowy figure said, looking through some files on the computer. Lee's picture shows up. "There she is!" He calls. Something breaks and foot steps follow. Another dark, shadowy figure shows up into the room.

"You found her?"

"Ailias!" Lee said, kicking the lump in the bed know as Ailias. "Cmon! Cmon! WAKE UP! NOW! Cmon Ailias!"

"Aw, imouto…" Ailias says groggily. She grabs a clock beside the bed. It reads, 'Ungodly Hour.' "It's too early…"

"Who cares if it's early? Do you know what today is?" Ailias put a finger up to her chin in ponder. She feels a chilling breeze, and then it comes to her.

"Christmas?" Ailias tries.

"NO!" Lee plops down on the floor, pouting. "I can't believe you forgot… again." Ailias slides out of the covers and walks over to the calendar on the den wall. Today's date, May 16th . Wait a minute… it's coming to her… brain goes buzz, buzz. AW! GOT IT!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE!" Lee looks up with glee.

"Happy Birthday, Ailias!" Lee says, hugging Ailias's waist. Hiei and Kurama stand at the entrance of their den, very confused.

"Birthday?" Kurama questions. Both Ailias and Lee jump onto the ceiling. They realize who it is that is at the door and slightly calm down, still on the ceiling.

"Are you a ninja or something fox boy?" Ailias says in mock fury.

"Or something… um, it's your Birthday? Both of you?" Lee falls from the ceiling, but lands on her… not feet as she is no feline. She dusts her self off. (Heh, no carpet.)

"Today's the anniversary of the day that we became a family!" Lee says with glee. Ailias jumps down, also landing on her feet as she _is _feline.

"Exactly 40 years ago today, I found Lee out in the woods all alone." Ailias says, putting her hand on the tiny girl's head.

"Exactly 40 years and week ago, my parents left me… for who knows why." Lee sulks. Ailias picks her up by the waist and places Lee on her shoulder.

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes?"

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes!" Kurama and Hiei do a sweat droplet. Kurama looks at Hiei.

"Sounds familiar."

"No, she said they left. _I_ was thrown off a cliff." Hiei corrected, then sat at the table to have himself some chocolate chip pancakes.

Yusuke sits at his kitchen table. Why? I don't know. He just is. A vase falls off the shelf and he catches it. Then, he drops it and a smirk appears over his features.

"HOLY HELL THAT FROZE OVER, MELTED THEN FROZE OVER AGAIN!" Koenma yells oh so enthusiastically. A man and a woman stare at him with purple pin-head eyes. "YOU'RE LEE'S—"

"Yes," The woman said with beautiful, lavender eyes.

"Parents…" Kurama walks into Koenma's office with Hiei who has chocolate covering the rim of his mouth.

"Uh… Koenma, I can explain why—" Kurama started.

"I don't care about Hiei on a sugar high!" Koenma interrupts.

"You should…"  
"Get Lee."

"She's celebrating with Ailias."

"Celebrating what?" Koenma's getting annoyed. Any minute now, Hiei'll start jumping around the room, ignoring all threats of any sort, ignoring all insults about his height, and chopping up random things even if they won't bleed. After a while, he'll put on a too-too and sing on top off Koenma's desk.

"It's been 40 years since Ailias and Lee first met. They're having a little party."

"How big is their little?"

"Uh… they took over the nearest CVS store and started throwing tooth paste around after they ate about 5 thousand chocolate chip pancakes. Hiei helped in the pancake department."

"Him and his chocolate… Well, go find them!" The man and the woman stand up.

"Who is this 'Ailias'?" the man questions.

"Lee's sister… sort of." Kurama answers the best way he can. "Ailias has taken care of Lee for the past 40 years."

"We'll go with you… Mr…" The woman tried.

"Kurama. Call me Kurama. I'm part of the Rekai Tantei."

"The smart one of the group," Koenma states. "Hiei is the brute, along with reckless. Yusuke is also reckless, but clueless or just idiotic. Kuwabara… he has spirit but he's just… an air-headed nit-wit. Hiei has named him Kuwabaka. Ailias is… also intelligent, though she likes to torture her enemies, and play pranks… And she does enjoy the occasional murder spree. Lee, your daughter is quite the… playful one. She's cute which makes her enemies underestimate her. She hates that, so she kills them right on the spot sometimes. She and Ailias used to torture the guys… stringing Hiei up to ceiling fans… yeah…" Kurama is now in a trance. Did he say, daughter?

"Lee is apart of the Rekai Tantei?" Lee's mother asks, amazed.

"Yes, but it was her punishment for killing millions. Ailias too. Kurama and Hiei were also brought into the group as punishment. They both stole items form the Spirit Vault."

"Who knew the good guys were such criminals?" Lee's father said in disbelief.

"Actually, Kuwabara and Yusuke are criminals too. Just, not as bad as the other four. They're just some common thugs." The two parents' eyes go blank.

"How about we find Lee…" Kurama snaps out of his trance.

"Lee is your… daughter?" Kurama asks.

"Yes."

KJ and Niki signing off!


	17. Mommy?

**Chapter 17:**

"Take that you foolish ningens!" Ailias yelled, squirting tooth paste at some poor soul. Lee began covering them with confetti and silly string.

"WEE!" Lee's war cry went. After a few minutes, they finished with their mayhem. But…

Lee once again had to take a leak.

"Don't you come with a plug for that thing?" Ailias teased.

"MEANIE!" Lee yelled from the stall. "Y'know, you could take the chance to go too."

"Nah, ningen public restaurant restrooms are the worst. They like to make them as dirty as possible. Especially in fast food places."

"Gee. You'd think they'd actually want customers…"

"I was looking at the thing they call the… internet I think, and someone put a question up… It was, 'Why do gas stations lock their bathrooms? Is someone going to steal the faucet?' Weird."

"Maybe they don't want anyone to go." Flush. "I'm done."

"Thank Satan." Lee stuck her tongue out at her big sister, her onee-san. Ailias tapped the bottom of Lee's jaw and ran ahead.

"No Fair!" Lee yelled after her. She ran with great stamina to catch up to her onee-san.

"This way to… the…" Kurama had started, then stopped to find ningens running around with fear. The CVS store was absolutely cover with debris. "CVS…" His head drooped. "Seems they're done here."

"What do you mean?" Lee's mother asked.

"Once they've destroyed one CVS, they go to another one…" Why CVS? Dunno… I just really like the place. Yes, I like it enough to destroy it in this fanfiction. Anywho…

"Our daughter is the destructive type?" Her father questioned. "Just like her Mom."

"Follow me…" Kurama's head drooped further and further until they came upon the next CVS store, also completely covered in debris. "Alright… it's time to get smart." The parents met the other's lavender eyes as Kurama began laughing maniacally.

"Um… sir… Kurama,"

"Yes! We will go to the one they'd go to after they one they went to after this one!"

"What?" Lee's father asked, confused. Kurama suddenly snapped out of his insanity glitch.

"Just…" He started, ashamed for loosing his cool, and quite embarrassed for laughing in such a manor. "Follow me…"

"Hey Fox Boy!" Ailias yelled as Kurama and Lee's parents began to leave. Kurama's face lit up, but quickly turned to a surprised look as he didn't want to once again loose his cool, especially in front of Ailias. Oh the torment he would suffer, that being the least of his worries.

"Oh, Ailias. We've been looking for you."

"_We've_?" she questioned. "Who's _we_?" Ailias placed a hand on her hip.

"Uh, Ailias… don't freak out, but—"

"Mommy? Daddy?" Lee squealed. She dropped her supplies and leapt into their arms, tears streaking her face.

"_Mommy_?"

KJ and Niki signing off!


	18. Now, this is just confusing

Chapter 18:

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lee squealed.

"OH! My little girl!" Her mother cried. She held the girl closely, drowning her in kisses.

"Delaware! Our daughter! Lee!" Her father joined. (Yes, Lee's mother's name is Delaware.) GROUP HUG! Twitch, twitch. Me no likey really mushy moments… I always want… to… CRY! WAH! (Sob) Sniff, sniff. Anywho!

**After such a mushy moment**, (KJ: ah, I think I got reunion mush all over my shoe… Niki: ntch, ntch, ntch. You should have been watching where you step.)

"Lee's parents…?" Ailias said, sinking into a bean bag chair next to Kurama who is now sitting on the ground.

"That's what I said…" He told her.

"But they abandoned her…"

"Yes."

"And they want her back?"

"It would seem so." Ailias held her face in her hands.

"Why? WHY!" She sobbed/screamed. Kurama stood up and held Ailias, trying to comfort her.

**Now in Koenma's office:** (Just for Niki… she supposedly like's cut scenes…)

"so, you want your daughter back?" Koenma asked surprised.

"Yes!" Her mother screeched.

"Jonathan, are you the reason you abandoned her in the first place?"

"What's that got to do with anything!"

"Well, I guess it's up to Lee to decide whether or not she stays with Ailias, the only person that Lee knew always loved her, or you, her parents, the ones who told her they loved her, then abandoned her."

"We had our reasons!" Jonathan argued back.

"_You_ had your reasons." Delaware told him. "I always loved her. HE didn't want a child anymore." She began to rant.

"I. DON'T. CARE!" Koenma finally got in. "It's up to Lee, like I said. And by the way, Lee's outside the door, listening." The parents turned to see the door, open just a crack, then little Lee walked in.

"You didn't want me Daddy?"

"No, honey. Daddy loves you."

"H-how could you? You haven't been around. …" Silence. "Damn it I gotta pee!" Pin head eyes again. Lee hip-hopped out of the office in search for a bathroom.

**After Lee took a leak:**

"Up to me, huh?" Lee told her self. She leaned her back against the sink. "Well, let's see. I love my Nee-san… but I haven't seen my parents in, like, 40 years plus one week… Well, actually… more like 5 minutes and 18.5 seconds… uh…" She cut herself off. "Y'know, I'm kinda hungry!" She ran out of the bathroom with Hiei at the door.

"Who was she talking to in there?" Hiei wondered. He shook his head as he didn't want know and he entered the bathroom.

**Back at the room with Ailias and Kurama:**

Puddles are all over the floor and Kurama is wearing a different shirt. A pile of shirts belonging to Kurama, (don't ask how I know they're his,) are in the corner, soaked.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ailias is still crying. Please repeat 100+times.

**In the Kitchen with Lee: **

"Yum! Sweet snow!" She spoons out of the box with a label that says, "Hiei. Touch. Die." The writing is blood red. Who knows, it just might be blood. Hiei walks in, opens the freezer, stares at Lee, then glares. He swipes out his sword and chases her around the tower… thing…

**Back at the office:** (Lot's o' cut scenes in this chapter. I find it funny.)

Everyone is in the same position, staring at the door with pin head eyes… still.

**At Yusuke's house:**

Broken vases littler his kitchen floor and a satisfied grin is on his face. He stands up and walks over to the china cabinet. (See chapter 16.)

**Back at the office room:**

Still pin head eyes. I wonder if their eyes got stuck like that?

Hiei chased Lee into the room with his sword and some sort of box. He tackled her, stole the ice cream, then handed her the box. He left. Lee opened the box, revealing a different box of ice cream that is not his. She stood up, faced her parents, then gobbled down the ice cream and left.

"Yum." She said. She leans against the wall only to hear Ailias's crying. Lee opened the door just a crack a water started to pour out. She closed the door with a little struggle. "Jeez…" She said, rubbing her head. She spotted the bathroom. "Nah…" she burst into Koenma's office where her parents and Koenma still have pin head eyes. DAMN IT! WHY ARE THEIR EYES STILL LIKE THAT! … I dunno.

"I chose to stay with Ailias." Lee told them, then left. She walked back into the kitchen and opened the freezer. "Hey, we're out of ice cream!"

KJ and Niki signing off!

Srry if it was confuzzling. I was kinda bored. The next few chapters outta be something. And one a little whiles away you may enjoy… Maniacal Laughter Here. Ahem. Enjoy.


	19. Behold, A Donut!

**Chapter 19:**

About four months later… Kurama and Kuwabara have come down with… the flu I guess. I didn't want to get sick so I stayed away, unable to be told their illness, although I wouldn't be too upset if Kuwabara's illness put him in critical condition. Kurama will be just fine, he knows the way of the herbs… anywayz! Back with those who are healthy and active!

"Yusuke!" Lee screamed. "This isn't funny! You meanie poo monkey!" Yusuke had her slung over his shoulder, but he pulled her down and carried her bridal style.

"I'm a poo monkey?"

"You better believe it!" She stuck her tongue out at him and pouted. He pulled her back over his shoulder. Ailias suddenly appeared in front of them. She stared at them confused.

"Did my imouto get her top half cut off, or are you carrying her like that for a reason?"

"He's being mean!" Lee called from behind Yusuke.

"She decided to blow up some squirrels, so… well." He shrugged. Ailias laughed, (Psst, did you know that Ailias died the tips of her hair blue? SHE DID! It rox!) An extremely loud boom can be heard, followed by the shriek of some village people.

"He didn't…" Yusuke said, although he knew who did what.

"He said he was bored," Ailias told Yusuke. Lee jumped down from Yusuke's shoulder.

"You don't think he killed anyone, do you?" Lee questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Good thing we're in Makai…" All three said in unison.

"Gee Yusuke, you probably should have slung Hiei over your shoulder so he wouldn't blow up any towns." Lee teased.

"Oh shush!" A black blur appeared in front of them. His evil eye was open. The team stared at him.

"What?" He said in a calm, deadpan voice.

"How many dead?" Lee asked, also in a calm, deadpan voice.

"None. Just severely injured."

" 'Severely injured' he says," Yusuke repeated. "Doesn't that mean they could still die?"

"Yes," Hiei told him. "But that does not mean that they died by my hand. They merely died as a result of the injuries I caused them."

"That's one fancy way of saying, 'I killed them'."

"Yes it is, detective. Has your vocabulary enhanced, or were you always this smart?"

"Oh shut up."

"Who wants to go clubbing?" Lee asked out of boredom.

"Kit, you're not old enough to know what clubbing _is_." Lee stuck her tongue out.

"If Kurama wasn't sick, I'm sure Youko would enjoy clubbing."

"I'm sure he would." Hiei agreed. "But thank Enma he isn't here."

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "We don't want what happened last time."

"Who told you!" Lee squealed. (C'mon… you know what happened last time, right? Well… Lee had to pee… Youko came up with an idea. He wanted some fun. Lee wanted to finish the missoin… I spelled mission wrong…) (In case that doesn't help, see chapter 7.)

"Huh?" Yusuke squeaked. Lee is now up in his grill. Hiei blinked.

"Told us what?" Lee blinked. Lot's o blinking…

"What happened last time?"

"He got drunk…" Hiei told her.

"And he… uh… almost destroyed his innocence…" Yusuke tried to make it seem not that bad. Ailias smacked him upside the head.

"Don't say that stuff in front of Kit! And here's a word to the wise, she may know exactly what you're talking about!" She hit him upside the forehead. "Baka!"

"She knows what I meant?" He blinked with wide eyes.

"Nasty people in this world." Lee commented with her back turned to them. "Cmon! I'm bored!" She ran ahead.

"KIT!" Ailias ran after her.

"I guess we're going clubbing…" Hiei said as if he wasn't too disappointed.

A few hours later:

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled at the fire apparition singing on the table top wearing a pink, yes, pink tutu. "Take off the tutu! Where'd you get it anyway!"

"These are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem…" He sang off key. He hiccuped. Yusuke slapped himself in the head.

"Oy vey…" (I think that's right… possibly no… very possible that it's no…)

Outside with Ailias and Lee:

"Me wants Krispy Kream!" Ailias yelled, rampaging into a Krispy Kream factory. Lee stared at her blankly.

"Nee-san had too many drinks…" Blink, blink. Very frightened lower-class demons ran out of the Krispy Kream factory with glaze icing burning their evil rancid skin. TIGHT! Ailias's evil laughter can most definitely be heard. A few moments later, Ailias scrambled out of the factory with at least ten boxes of Krispy Kreams in her arms.

"DONUTS!" She yelled gleefully. She plopped the boxes down next to Lee and began to stuff them in her mouth as a desperate cannibal would. Lee did one of those, sidle, sidle things. Damn it I can't spell today. Oh well…

At Kurama's house:

"Suuichi dear?" Shiori, Kurama's… er, ahem. Suuichi's mother said sweetly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes mother." He answered, behind a novel.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No mother, I'm fine, but thank you for asking." His mother nodded slightly and closed the door. He then threw the covers off and quickly stepped over to his computer, basically IM-ing Koenma.

Youko: _Where_ are they?

JR: In Makai enjoying a day off. I've heard though, that a strange white haired demon has taken over the Krispy Kream factory.

Youko: It couldn't be…

JR: Oh, but I think it is. I have tracked Yusuke and Hiei to be at a bar… Hiei was, well… singing. Off key too.

Youko: They're drunk?

JR: Well, Ailias and Hiei at least.

Youko: What about Yusuke, Lee and Kuwabara?

JR: Kuwabara has fallen ill, as yourself, Yusuke is trying to make Hiei… erm… get out of the tutu he's wearing… and I'm not sure where Lee is, but most likely with Ailias at the factory.

Youko: I'm not ill. Well, not anymore…

JR: Mind fishing them out?

Youko: …

Youko: I might be able to later, when mother is asleep. She won't let me out of my room…

JR: I'll be expecting them back by 2:00 tomorrow morning.

Youko: …! 2:00! I believe they'll be back before then! If not… I pray for the world… How is Kuwabara?

JR: Well, I wouldn't be upset if he came out of critical stage really.

Youko: CRITICAL! WHAT! .0

JR: I'm joking.

Kurama signed off. He growled slightly. Not funny. Not funny at all. One day, Youko Kurama would come out and strangle that little toddler of a boss. Damn… what fun would be held at the bar… hmm… He raised an eye brow. This could be fun. Koenma expected them back by 2:00 am… but, Suuichi's mother is usually in bed by 9:00 pm… Hmm… do the math. How many hours is that? 5 hours… nice. And no Kuwabara… even better. Yes, this would be a night to remember. Hey, Kurama didn't have to be the bad guy just yet, right? MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH… phwe. No, I didn't mean to put in 'phew' although that would make sense as that was a lot of maniacal laughter. Perhaps too much… Nah!

2 hours later:

"MINE!" Ailias snapped quickly. She glomped a poor, unsuspecting donut. She nuzzled it very… harshly I guess. Hiei hiccuped again now wearing a purple cowboy hat and some… interesting pant wear. They were sparkly. He chugged yet another strong liquor. Yes, an entire, never before opened, 12 ounce bottle of strong liquor. And yes, in one, I repeat, one chug. GASP!

"Anchor!" Some drunk demon demanded.

"Alright…" Some mysterious voice chided. An anchor was dropped on the really smelly demon. "But I believe the word you were looking for was, encore. As in, to demand for an additional performance. But, I have given you your anchor." A man with long, silver hair and silver ears and… well, I think you know who it is. If you don't, then you have no business reading this. First you must watch the actual show and learn that this man I am referring to is a… well, hottie! He is, drum roll please, Youko Kura--- you're not Kurama… Hey, who the hell is this guy? Lets see, yellow contacts… long, silver hair… ears… ah, Youko's stunt double. Ah, he must have actually read the script for once. Ah. Excuse me… YOUKO GET THE Censor OUT HERE NOW! And there he is. OK, we're taking out the part he obviously didn't like.

"Hiei," The real, non-stunting-double Youko said quietly. "Do I want to know what you are wearing?"

"Any (hic) requests?" He said, wobbling back and forth.

"Maybe a little bad-ass fun is not what is needed here." He glanced at Yusuke and Lee who seem unconscious under many bottles of booze. "Yeah…"

KJ and Niki sighing off! Wait… OK, it's official, my keyboard hates me… It's supposed to be KJ and Niki _signing_ off! Heh… (blush) Danm it, I even spelled 'damn' wrong.


	20. Many bad words, and Hiei dancing against...

Chapter… What ever: 

"Aw… damn button," Ailias complained, trying to button up the back of a princess dress from behind, using a mirror. I think almost every girl in the USA has done this at one point, but hey, we're in Japan, right? Lee walked into the bedroom wearing nothing but her underwear. Ailias saw it from the mirror and gasped.

"LEE! DAMN IT!"

"What?" Ailias whipped around and grabbed Lee by the shoulders, her dress falling off her shoulders.

"Be decent! There are guys in here!" Lee stared at Ailias as if she had two additional heads all of the sudden.

"And?"

"And you're walking around in your underwear." Ailias said like Lee didn't know that.

"OK?" Ailias slapped herself in the forehead. She walked over to the mirror.

"Help me with this button." Lee buttoned Ailias's princess dress, which, by the way, was black and had a slit going down the front. The edge of the slit was lined with white Chinese looking flowers. Her hair was done up into a braid bun, I don't know what they're actually called, but I think you know what I mean. "Thanks…"

"Kinda pathetic when you can't button up your own dress." Ailias shot a glare at her.

"Where's you're dress?"

"I'm not wearing it!" Ailias walked over to the closet and took out a blue strapless princess dress. "NOT. EVEN. IF KUWABARA'S CAT DIED!"

"Oh Hiei… we have a situation." Hiei was now in the bedroom, glaring at Lee.

"Put something on, onna. Preferably that dress."

"NO WAY!"

"Don't make me put it on your body for you. Trust me. If I do, you won't like it." And Lee was officially creeped out… The dress had mysteriously disappeared from Ailias's hands and Lee was now completely dressed, shoes and all. Her hair was in a middle ponytail with a sparkly hair band holding it in its place.

"You disturb me…" She whispered darkly.

"It got you in that dress didn't it?" He said, walking back out of the room.

"Stupid ball thingy… mission…" She likes to whisper darkly.

Now at some stupid fancy club… o! My bad, ball. Yes, no one is drunk, all though they'd have to be to wear some of these frilly outfits, and no one is singing on the table wearing a pink tutu or a purple cowboy hat. Yeah, boring, with champagne and hors d'oeuvres. (Those are appetizers, only fancier.) They even hired a really bad violinist who only knows how to play, 'The Saddest and Most Depressing Song in the World'. Yeah, it has a name.

Lee, Ailias, Kurama and Hiei all sat at a table in the middle of the room with people spinning around at a rate that would be unsafe for an amusement park ride. Kurama stood up and walked over to Ailias's side. He held out his hand.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" He asked her. Ailias kinda stared at his hand for a second or two.

"Sure. Better than sitting around." They joined the dangerously fast spinning people. Lee and Hiei sank into their chairs with their arms crossed. Lee pouted.

"Why did we have to come to this stupid place anyway?" Lee mumbled.

"So we learn the way of the snobs…" Hiei responded. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Why aren't Kuwabara and Yusuke here?" Her eye twitched with the urge to punch someone's face in.

"They're doing some sort of stake out. Those are best in pairs."

"Why Yusuke and the dim wit?"

"Kuwabara has a sixth sense, and Yusuke volunteered."

"Damn…" Hiei reached into his tux pocket, (Yes, he wore a tux, and he _didn't_ fuss about it! OMG!) and pulled out one of those little communication thingies. Koenma's figure appeared as a hologram.

"Why are we here?" Hiei asked the toddler hologram. He preferred to not ask questions, but this was one of those occasional times when he absolutely needed to know. Wearing a tux, an itchy tux, was bad, veeery bad.

"To locate some demons working in the black market. Where are Ailias and Kurama?"

"Spinning at a dangerously fast rate…" Lee once again said darkly. She was in a dark mood this evening.

"Huh?" The toddler asked confused.

"They're dancing," Hiei translated. Then he closed the communication thingy. He moved uncomfortably. "Damn suit." He rubbed his arm against the arm of the chair as an attempt to scratch it. Lee saw this and laughed at him.

"I'm bored, and you itch," Lee said with a chuckle.

"I do not," Hiei lied.

"Let cause some mayhem." Hiei blinked. She grabbed his arms and began to… uh… dance I guess. Sorta… She then began to swing him around until he no longer touched the ground. Hiei's eyes are **WIDE OPEN!** His eye starts twitching. By the time Lee was through, five vases were broken, almost all dancers were knocked on their bums, the violinist no longer had a violin that could be used for playing, and I don't think he'll be able to swallow what is now down his throat… Lee placed Hiei back on the ground. His arms are now elongated, and he's very dizzy. Wobble, wobble, PLOP! Lee laughed some more.

"Well that was fun!" Ailias laughed at Kurama who now has red punch in his hair, but because his hair _is_ red, it only looks like his hair is wet. But he does smell fruity-licious! He blinked. His tux is also soaked, and his shirt is pink. And Kurama wonders why Ailias is laughing. Poor sap. Needless to say, Lee was thrown out. She rubbed her bum after hitting hard concrete.

"I'll get you! You'll regret the day you ever messed with an ex-assassin!" She yelled, waving her fist in the air. "Damn ningens. HMPH!" She plopped on the grounded and pouted.

Inside after a few hours…

Hiei's eye just would not stop spinning! Damn… Kurama tapped the little watch thingy he had taken from Yusuke when he wasn't looking.

"So you stole that from Yusuke?" Ailias questioned the red head.

"Yes."

"And what does it do?"

"Locates the demons we are looking for."

"Of course!" Ailias threw her hands in the air. "Koenma never sends us somewhere nice just to have fun does he?"

"No. Not ever." The watch thingy started beeping. "Found them." He looked straight ahead then gasped.

"What?"

"B class…" Ailias scoffed.

"Puh-leez! I am an S class demon; have you forgotten? I can take em easy!"

"They have friends…" Ailias blinked.

"Uh-huh…" She squinted at the red head. She didn't seem to sure of herself anymore. "How many… exactly…?"

"You don't want to know."

"Be right back…" Ailias slid out of her seat and walked briskly into the women's restrooms, carrying a duffel bag. She came out a few moments later wearing a white T-shirt and some black shorts. Her hair was pulled down into a braid. She also wore tennis shoes instead of her black pumps. She walked over to Kurama and threw the duffel bag containing her princess dress and heels in his lap. One of the heels kinda landed somewhere unpleasant for guys. Kurama's expression: OO His eye twitched with pain.

"…Ow…" He said under his breath. Ailias stared at him, confused.

"You OK fox boy?" She poked him, he fell over. "I'll take that as a no… hm…" She took the watch thingy off his wrist and scanned the area. It beeped. "There they are." She walked up to a couple, a fat lady and a really short guy, and punched the guy in the face. The dude fell over. The woman screamed. Ailias kicked the guy.

"Get up you sleaze ball! I know you're a B class demon! GET. YOUR. ASS. UP!" Kick. Kick. Kick. She looked up and saw to odd looking humans… or maybe… She looked down at the passed out man and blushed, her eyes wide. "Oh, uh… my mistake…" She walked away slowly, the sharply turned to the two demons she had earlier mistaken for odd looking humans. BIG FIGHT!

The man ripped off his tux, but don't worry, he had clothes on, and no, it was not a loin cloth. He had a HECK of a lot more on. A shirt and pants to be exact. I'm sure he had on- EEK! Forget it! The woman had clothes on under her dress too. Ailias began to fight the guy, punching right and left. The woman snuck up behind her and put her in a head lock. The man took advantage of her dilemma and began punching her in the stomach until his partner let go and Ailias toppled over. She glared up at him, her fangs barred, eyes turning yellow and pupils are slits. She growled loudly then launched herself onto the man and began swiping at him with her claws. The woman grabbed a chair and smacked Ailias upside the head with it. Ailias was knocked to the left into a crowd of screaming ningens. These ningens began kicking at her. Oh, if she weren't on parole, they'd so be dead.

Finally, she screamed, "I'M FUCKING ON YOUR SIDE!" She began slowly transforming into her tiger form. She snarled at the two B class demons and lunged at them. She bit into the woman's neck, but quickly let go, remembering what happened last time when the blood blinded her right eye. The man took the punch bowl and shattered it on Ailias's back. She let out a faint squeal before passing out. The man took shards of glass and jabbed them into her sides, blood pouring everywhere. Both Hers and his. The woman held her neck and began stepping hard on Ailias's stomach with her heels and twisted. Needless to say, Ailias was majorly injured.

Hiei regained enough control over his bodily functions to rush over to the two and chop off their heads. He looked down at Ailias and tried to focus on her. His vision was still impaired from all the spinning Lee made him go through. But, he knew she was in bad condition.

KJ and Niki signing off!


	21. Get a room, you two!

The Chapter That Will One Day Be A Chapter In The Actual Story:

Ailias crossed her legs and arms, glaring at her keeper.

"Kurama, I'm FINE!" The red headed boy didn't even give her a knowing glance. "ARG! Let. Me. GO!"

"No."

"WHY!" She whined.

"You're injured. And if I let you leave, you'll just do something stupid and make it worse."

"How do you know?"

"You always do that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Stop that." Ailias turned her head and eyed the demon in ningen form, her bindings glowing.

"Well, if you really know me that well, then what am I going to do next?"

"Call for Lee."

"Damn you."

"You could have just lied y'know."

"Damn you X2!" Kurama stood from his seat and walked over to the door.

"If you so much as stand," He warned her, "You'll regret it." He shut the door behind him.

"If you so much as stand you'll regret it." She mocked. "Nah!" Enter Hiei.

"You're acting very childish." He told her.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm taller than a child!" Burn. Hiei just blinked then turned to leave.

"You know, Lee won't come to your rescue. She wants you to heal too. But don't worry, She's torturing Keiko and Botan at the moment." Shut. Ailias smirked.

"Imouto kitsune." She got an idea. This is bad. Allow me to remind you what happened the last time she got an idea. Flash Back,

"DONUTS!" (Chapter 19. She took over the Krispy Kream Factory when she was drunk. And Hiei was dancing and singing in a purple cowboy hat, sparkly pants, and a pink tutu on top of a table.) End Flash Back. Yeah… Anyway…

Ailias stood up.

"Heh, fox boy won't know…" Push. She was pushed back down into the chair. Two green, glaring eyes stare into her own.

"What did I tell you?" he said in a deep, murderous voice.

"That if I stand, I'll regret it." Ailias chimed like a good little school girl who desperately wants a golden star on her progress sheet.

"And that's exactly what you did!" He yelled. He began pacing around the room, trying to calm down. Ailias raised her eye brow.

"Because I'm injured." She said knowingly. "But pushing me so roughly could have damaged my body further." She shook her finger. "Ntch, ntch, ntch. You should have known better." Kurama stops his ranting, glaring at a rate she doubted even Hiei would glare at. Kurama gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Listen. To. Me. If you become paralyzed nothing would be right anymore. NOTHING! You have to let your injuries heal an—"

"What if I want to become paralyzed! I never asked for you to help me!" She yelled back at him. "Why do you care so much!" In that moment, Kurama did what he's wanted to for so long. He displayed his affection for the 7ft White Tiger Demon. Basically, he kissed her. He slowly pulled away, leaving Ailias blushing. She stared at him for awhile, then turned away. "O-Oh…" She smiled as Kurama let go of her. "I'm sorry…"

"Just allow yourself to heal, would you?" Ailias nodded, although Kurama was facing the other way.

"Yeah…"

"Thank you." Then, Lee burst into the room, landing on Kurama's shoulder.

"Nee-san! Don't you dare try to do anything without healing first! If you do… I-I'll go back to my parents! There's your ultimatum…" She finally noticed the tinge on red across both Ailias and Kurama's face. "Did you two get in a fight or did I interrupt something?"

KJ and Niki signing off!

Hope you enjoyed it! Did you expect it? Can you believe it? Was it sudden? HELL NO! It's been rearing its ugly head all along. Anywho… Please read next chappie!  Uh… It's supposed to be yellow… Heh. Blush. A lot of that going around… AH! Embarresment is going around! Delete button doesn't work! I have to use the bathroom…


	22. Let's torture the love birds! Last chap...

Chapter 22:

"I heard someone unleashed their wrath of _love_ on Ailias," Yusuke teased Kurama. Kurama blushed behind his novel. "Ooh… Are you two… a… couple?" He clutched his stomach and laughed heartily. Ailias opened the door to the room, (The kitchen in Koenma's tower thing,) only to notice the hyena sitting at the table.

"What's so funny?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Her eyes immediately locked onto the red head behind his novel. A blush reached Ailias's cheeks and Yusuke only laughed harder. She caught on to his laughing fit. He had somehow found out about the… erm… uh… call it what is was? OK, he had somehow found out about the kiss. She decided to have some fun.

"Have you found out then?" She asked in a mock sweetness, so realistic, it could have been mistaken as true sweetness, but hey, this is Ailias we're talking about. She doesn't show her sweet side to the likes of anyone, including yours truly. Hyena boy nodded. "Well then," She started. "I guess you wouldn't mind if we did it again infront of you." She grabbed the book from Kurama's hands and threw it across the room. She sat down on the table/island infront of him, grabbing his neck and pulling him toward her. Laughing boy stopped, waving his hands around in the air.

"WHOA! Too graphic! I'm only 15 have you forgotten? This is stuff rated R!" He closed his eyes tightly. Ailias released Kurama and hopped down from the table, fetching the Youko's novel. She left about as quickly as she came. Kurama blinked, Yusuke too.

"What just happened?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"The wonders of Ailias." Kurama responded. Hiei walked into the room, but stopped staring at Kurama.

"I heard you dumped your feeling on Ailias." Hiei said in a deadpan voice. Kurama began to continuously bang his head on the table/island.

Ailias hip-hopped around the tower thingy, rejoicing in her newest victory against hyena boy. She literally bumped into Lee. Well, more like squashed her. Ailias jumped off of her charge quickly, blushing slightly.

"What's got you so fluttery?" Lee asked the older girl. Ailias grabbed Lee under the arm pits and swung her around quickly three times.

"So many things!" She said, placing the girl back down on the ground. "And one, I made Yusuke squeal!" she hip-hopped away.

"And that's a victory?" Lee said awkwardly. (Damn… Awkwardly has too many 'w's.) She shook her head and would have thought nothing more of it if she hadn't entered the kitchen, which she most definitely did. Yusuke and Kuwabara were dancing around Kurama, pointing into the air as if they were trying to modify th point. Kurama's face was redder than his hair. Hiei sat on the table shaking his head.

"This is what you get for displaying your feelings to someone in public," Hiei commented. Could it be considered scolding? … Would it be one of those, 'I-told-you-so' deals? OH well. It was a comment none the less. Lee immediately turned away and closed the doors behind her. Those guys are some kinda weird… Lee walked out of the tower of toddlers, dancing moronic people, an o' too happy Ailias, a blushing Kurama, and Hiei. Yes, just putting it plainly as Hiei. Hiei was, well, Hiei. Anywho, Lee slowly walked into a portal thingy, being zapped straight to her home, her den, her room. Well, actually, she _walked_ into her room, but… I was trying to make it… kinda… dramatic… She fell onto the bed with a _PLOP!_

"Everybody's going crazy…" She muttered to her self. Is this a difference in Lee I see? Isn't she usually Bubbly? OMG! Mood swings! It's… GASP! LEE IS OFFICALLY AN UPCOMING TEENAGER! Run for your lives, Lee's gonna have PMS! "Who's that?" She asked her self. I'm not a little voice in her head… When in doubt, deny, deny, deny, right? "I can still hear you." No you don't? Lee rolled her eyes. "Stop saying everything I do!" she yelled. I do believe she is talking to herself. "I AM NOT!"

OK, I will free you from this confusion. Pretend that thing with the voices in the head thing didn't happen, OK? Yes, it was all in your had, _all_ in your head… Anywho…

A few hours later:

Ailias slowly walked into the den and collapsed on the couch, panting. There was a knock on the entrance.

"GO AWAY YOU BONE-HEADED IDIOT!" Ailias yelled, her voice sore. She'd apparently been yelling a lot to know who this is. I've been too busy haunting Lee's dream to follow Ailias around and find out what she was doing. Hyena boy slammed a laptop onto the kitchen table. He ran into The bedroom and dragged out a sleeping Lee. Yusuke was sooo dead. Ailias took notice and rose from the couch slowly. In a murderous voice she said, "Put. My. Imouto back."

"Important business." Was all he said.

"This better be good."

"Oh, it is…" He snickered quietly. He flipped open the laptop and began typing quickly, seeming like he was actually doing something worth while. Who knows, maybe he was. Lee's eyes blinked open. Shh, I'm not in her head… Yusuke flipped the laptop around so that everyone could see, but hitting Lee in the process. "TA-DAH!" He exclaimed. Lee rubbed her head and examined the website he was on closely, Ailias too. Uh… Ailias was examining the website, Lee was not examining Ailias. I realized how wrong that sounded when I wrote it, so here's the 'what-I-meant' part. Both of their eyes exploded out of their heads.

"I-IS THAT-" Lee screeched.

"HOW!" Ailias squealed. Have you guessed what it is? Well, Kurama is in the picture, and so is Ailias. They both have some pink on their faces. Ailias is shocked, and Kurama is… passionate. Yup, it's a website to view the kissing of Kurama and Ailias! How rude… "YUSUKE!" Ailias screamed with the utmost rage. She began to chase him around the den with her claws and her apron that read, 'Kiss The Cook and Have Your Head Removed.' Hey, I like that one. It's gonna get dim wit goo all over it… Oh well. While Ailias chased Yusuke around with her claws and apron, Lee grabbed the laptop and pulled it over to her. She examined the photo closer.

"Hmm. It's a good picture." She admitted.

KJ and Niki signing off! I can't believe I just basically tortured my own character… Oh well! This part, Part one, will end soon. Don't worry, there'll be many, many parts to this fanfiction. Hopefully, you won't get bored. I know I won't. Please continue to read until the end! Me's would really appreciate it. I'll cry if you don't. No one wants to see a generally happy, hyper girl cry do they? (whimper, whimper) 


	23. Author's Note Rambling

I wrote this last night. I was tired. Bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 23:

Hey, this is actually more like an author's note more than an actual chapter. Just letting all of you loyal Class S fans know that Class S Part 2 _is_ indeed, up. Please read. Also, if you are a loyal YYH fan, you might consider reading one of my other fics, Stalked. Tis about a girl who was stalking Yusuke who needs help. She is a celestial being, yadda, yadda… You should read it, give it a try, you no likey, flame it. I don't care. I'll keep writing it though. Anywho, there. That's my update. Please go to my profile page to click on Class S Part 2. yeah… whatever… I'm tired, don't piss me off. And, little brother… TURN OFF THAT BEEPING LIGHT YOU SON OF A BEEP! I MEAN IT YOU LITTLE BEEPING, BEEPER! GET THE BEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU BEEPING HOMOSEXUAL! Uh… I'm bitchy when I'm tired… BEEP YOU! Not you my loyal fans… my little brother… ENOUGH ABOUT MY HEIGHT! I'M 5'2"! THAT'S NOT SHORT YOU BEEP OFF! Ug… I feel like Hiei… 5'2" isn't THAT short… is it? He's just making fun of me 'cuz he's 5'11" and I'm the shortest person in my family… he's mean… uh… never mind… Just… enjoy your fic… while I start my compulsive tearing…

KJ signing off in invisible tear drops…


End file.
